


Там, куда я ухожу, весна

by fandomfemslash2017



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Gen Work, Multi, Road Trips, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfemslash2017/pseuds/fandomfemslash2017
Summary: Графическое насилие. Стихи принадлежат Нике Турбиной





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Графическое насилие. Стихи принадлежат Нике Турбиной

_Каждый человек ищёт свой путь,  
Но всё равно попадает на ту дорогу,  
По краям которой стоят жизни и смерть.  
Я бы хотела дольше идти по той стороне,  
Где не заходит солнце,  
Но за днём всегда наступает ночь...  
Поэтому я ищу тропинку. _

  
  
***  
Рэндалл лениво жевал кусок жареного мяса, вполглаза наблюдая за Радой.  
  
Она уже свела знакомство с какой-то рослой белокурой нордкой, о чем-то горячо с ней спорила, наконец, обе вышли из таверны, на ходу доставая мечи из ножен. Рэндалл обеспокоился и поспешил за ними следом.  
  
– Оставь их, – окликнул его русоволосый спутник нордки. – Мьол Львица просто хочет показать пару приемов. Она очень хороша с двуручным мечом.  
  
– А, – Рэндалл пожал плечами и вернулся к обеду. Караванщики, которые доставляли продовольствие для войска Ульфрика Буревестника и которых они с Радой сопроводили в Виндхельм, щедро расплатились, так что можно было есть досыта, не задумываясь о завтрашнем дне. А когда он наступит, этот завтрашний день… если наступит, конечно, – вместе с ним придет и новый караван.  
  
Со двора донесся звон клинков и азартные возгласы. Про себя Рэндалл не сомневался, что Раде тоже есть чему поучить эту Мьол Львицу. По правде, Рэндалл редко встречал таких сильных бойцов, как Рада.  
  
А ведь она даже не считала себя воином…  
  
– Эта каджитка – твоя подруга? – поинтересовался спутник Мьол Львицы.   
  
– Да, – Рэндалл подумал и повторил: – Да.  
  
Вот уже почти год они с Радой странствовали вместе по Скайриму. До этого Рэндалл считал себя одиночкой и избегал любых привязанностей, особенно к женщинам. Но однажды ему пришлось обороняться от каких-то разбойников – ему и незнакомой черной каджитке, случайно очутившейся на той же тропе. А потом каджитка, обыскав мертвецов и их лагерь, взялась за готовку, подключив к этому полезному делу Рэндалла. Холодной ночью поделилась с ним волчьими шкурами. Утром рассказала последние новости. Потом произошло что-то еще…  
  
И путники, с которыми она безбоязненно заговорила.  
  
И банда контрабандистов, с которыми она умудрилась договориться миром и даже что-то им продала.  
  
И юный норд-наглец, который пригрозил ей мечом и которого она, победив, пощадила.  
  
И Рэндалл, привыкший постоянно озираться, чтобы никто не напал со спины, и видеть врага в каждом, кто попадался навстречу, вдруг пошел за Радой. Это оказалось восхитительным – когда есть кто-то, кто прикроет тебе спину и кому прикроешь спину ты сам. Но до этого дня он никогда не произносил, даже про себя, слово «друг». У него раньше никогда не было друзей.  
  
– Мы с Мьол Львицей очень старые товарищи, – продолжал русоволосый. – Когда-то я помог ей. Помнится, тогда ее чуть не убил двемерский центурион. Сколько раз с тех пор мы выручали друг друга! Веселые были времена… Теперь-то Мьол уже не путешествует так помногу, у нее и дома полно забот – все-таки тан Рифтена, разве что по делу куда-нибудь отправится – вот как сейчас. Она мне как сестра!  
  
– Мы с Радой тоже не раз выручали друг друга, – ответил Рэндалл.  
  
Что значит «как сестра», он понимал. У него были и младшая сестра, и, главное, старший брат по имени Харальд Зазубрина, и, уходя путешествовать, Рэндалл обещал родителям, что отыщет Харальда и пошлет весточку домой. Но с тех пор прошло уже почти десять лет, и за это время не сыскалось никого, кто слышал бы хоть что-нибудь о судьбе Харальда Зазубрины.  
  
Наконец, девушки вернулись со двора – веселые, запыхавшиеся, Мьол Львица раскраснелась на пол-лица – вторая половина у нее была выкрашена в темный цвет.  
  
– Уф, вот это было здорово, – Рада плюхнулась рядом с Рэндаллом. – Я тут такой приемчик выучила – закачаешься! Как раз для сражений с противником намного крупнее и выше, чем ты.  
  
– Свои домашние заготовки ты тоже показывала?  
  
– Конечно. Все должно быть по-честному, – Рада повела ушами и принялась наворачивать подостывшее, но все еще вкусное жаркое.  
  
– Одного не пойму, откуда эта одержимость, – проворчал Рэндалл. – Ты и так сражаешься, как берсерк. Боишься не совладать с кем-нибудь?  
  
– А и боюсь, – пробубнила с набитым ртом Рада, сглотнула и объяснила: – Чтобы убить тебя или меня, достаточно всего одной крепкой руки и одного длинного меча. А мне умирать нельзя. У меня есть дело, и я должна его сделать, а уж потом можно будет и погибнуть.   
  
Рэндалл безнадежно перевел дух. Рада уже упоминала, что у нее есть какое-то важное дело. Что-то, связанное с семьей или женитьбой, – вдаваться в подробности она не захотела, а Рэндаллу показалось неудобным спрашивать. В конце концов, о своих попытках найти брата он ей тоже не рассказывал.  
  
– Рэндалл, – вдруг сказала Рада, расправившись со своей порцией мяса, – ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что дальше?  
  
– Что – дальше? Ты о чем? Подождем, когда будет идти торговый караван побольше, наймемся охранниками…  
  
– Да нет, я не о том, что будет завтра или послезавтра. Просто… ну что – всю жизнь ходить с караванами туда-сюда?  
  
– А ты чего хочешь? – прямо спросил Рэндалл. Он уже понял или подумал, что понял, к чему она клонит. – В Йоррваскр?  
  
Рада задумалась.  
  
– К Соратникам? – переспросила она. – К Соратникам…  
  
Она долго молчала. Хозяин таверны принес сахарного рулета и пива, Рэндалл с удовольствием принялся за сладкое, а Рада все о чем-то думала.  
  
– Рэндалл, – сказала она, наконец решившись, – пойдем в Винтерхолд.  
  
– Куда? Это еще зачем? Там же ничего нет…  
  
– Как это нет? А Коллегия магов?  
  
Рэндалл чуть не подавился пивом.  
  
– С ума сошла? Зачем нам магия?  
  
– Затем, – раздельно проговорила Рада, – что мы можем столкнуться с по-настоящему сильным противником. И тогда от магии будет зависеть наша жизнь.  
  
– Если ты правда хочешь стать одной из Соратников, то тебя возьмут и без магии, – заметил Рэндалл.  
  
– Я выжить хочу. И победить.  
  
…Всю ночь, ворочаясь с боку на бок, Рэндалл размышлял, как бы отговорить Раду от этой безумной затеи. Никаких способностей к магии он за собой не числил, за Радой тоже ничего подобного вроде бы не замечал, поэтому нимало не сомневался в том, что в Коллегии Винтерхольда им немедленно укажут на выход. И хорошо бы! В глубине души Рэндалл считал боевую магию подленькими штучками для слабаков, магов – опасными гаденышами, а Раду с этого вечера – бестолковой кошкой, которой вечно втемяшится в башку всякая нелепая блажь.  
  
И да, решение учиться магии он считал нелепейшей блажью на свете.  
  
Но утром они с Радой вместе выехали из Виндхельма, простившись с Мьол Львицей и ее товарищем. Рэндалл честно постарался донести до Рады всю глупость и безнадежность, все неприличие даже мыслей о магии. Он взывал к чести воина, который должен уметь побеждать голыми руками. Он напоминал, что воинское искусство само по себе сильнее всякой магии, вот он, Рэндалл, сразил немало и ворожей, и некромантов. Рада кивала головой и повторяла: «Ага, знаю-знаю – встречался тебе в юности бешеный тролль, борол ты его одной левой… А если два тролля?»  
  
Иногда она срывалась и начинала яростно спорить.  
  
И за спорами дорога бежала вдвое быстрей, а октябрьский ветер, крепчавший с каждой пройденной милей, донимал вдвое меньше...  
  
  
  
***  
  


_След ноги твоей босой  
Пахнет солнцем лета прошлого,  
Где бродили мы с тобой  
По траве, ещё не скошенной... _

  
  
– Когда-то давным-давно, в далеких-далеких землях, жили древние норды, – нараспев говорил Харальд. – Эти земли назывались вечнозеленой Атморой…  
  
Ему было уже четырнадать, а с виду – так и все двадцать. Не по годам рослый и сильный парень, Харальд заплетал длинные солнечно-светлые волосы в косы на висках, как отец, и у него уже пробивались юношеские усики. Рэндалл смотрел на брата снизу вверх, втайне мечтая, как однажды они вдвоем уплывут на корабле в поисках вечнозеленой Атморы, где – если верить Харальду – до сих пор живут люди, поклоняющиеся драконам, волкам и медведям, а водопады поют девичьими голосами.  
  
Когда Рэндалл спросил об Атморе у родителей, они переглянулись, и отец заметил: «Атмора давно уже не зеленая. Сейчас там только снег и лед, и никто не живет: все люди переселились сюда, в Тамриэль». Рэндаллу тогда не понравился ответ отца. Рассказы Харальда были куда как увлекательнее.  
  
Из окна доносились запахи стряпни. Обычно мать к ужину пекла сахарный рулет, но сегодня Харальд был наказан: он отлупил двух соседских пацанов за то, что они бросали камни в бродячую собаку, так что мать оставила его без сладкого, а Рэндалл отказался сам из солидарности.  
  
– Я им покажу, как обижать маленьких и слабых, – заявил Харальд, умащиваясь рядом с Рэндаллом на гладком стволе поваленного дерева, обтесанном и приспособленном под скамью во дворе. – Позор! Вдвоем бить одного щенка они, значит, сумели, не побоялись. А когда я один вышел против них, они сбежали после первого же тумака!  
  
– Трусы, – согласился Рэндалл. Он еще не выговаривал «р», получилось «тлусы», зато Харальд одобрительно похлопал его по плечу:  
  
– Мужиком растешь! А знаешь, – глаза у Харальда вдруг посветлели, – отец сегодня учил меня сражаться с настоящей секирой. Не то, что с деревяшкой! Я оставил зазубрину на его топоре, а это кое-что да значит. Когда-нибудь я построю корабль и отплыву в Атмору. Я заложу там новый город и стану его таном. Или даже ярлом. Ярл Харальд Зазубрина – неплохо звучит, а? У меня в городе никто не посмеет никого обидеть!  
  
– Я с тобой, – Рэндалл подхватился на ноги.  
  
Отец был сказал «подрасти еще», но Харальд никогда так не говорил. Он знал, что Рэндалл вырастет так же быстро, как вырос и сам Харальд.  
  
***  
  


_Утром, вечером и днём думай только об одном –  
Как ночами страшно воет ветер, что живёт в трубе,  
Как врывается он в окна, с криком разбивая ставни...  
Листья жёлтые прилипнут к мёртвому от слёз стеклу... _

  
  
Через четыре дня они прибыли в Винтерхолд.   
  
По правде говоря, в этом богами забытом городке, пусть и столице холда Винтерхолд, нечего было смотреть, хотя некогда это был большой и процветающий город. Единственной его достопримечательностью и основной целью приезжих была Коллегия магов.   
  
Первое здание, встретившее их в этой глуши, оказалось Длинным домом ярла. Двое стражников, ежась, топтались возле входа и при виде путешественников оживились.   
  
– О, давно у нас не было гостей! – сказал первый. – Вы работу ищете?   
  
– Нет, – ответила Рада, – мы хотим поступить в Коллегию магов.  
  
Стражники заметно помрачнели.   
  
– А, маги... Тюрьма по вам плачет. Будете буянить, отправитесь туда как миленькие.   
  
Рада и Рэндалл удивленно переглянулись.  
  
– Да мы и не собирались.   
  
Стражники недоверчиво хмыкнули, мгновенно теряя интерес к пришельцам.   
  
– Чего это они? – вполголоса спросила Рада, отведя Рэндалла в сторону.  
  
– Даэдра их разберет. Похоже, в этой медвежьей дыре недолюбливают магов, – задумчиво сказал Рэндалл и ехидно добавил: – А я так и знал!   
  
– Да ладно тебе, сам же говорил – пойдем лучше таверну поищем.  
  
Единственная таверна Винтерхолда называлась «Замерзший очаг» и название вполне оправдывала. Когда они вошли, оставив коней под навесом перед таверной, в помещении оказалось не намного жарче, чем на улице. Пламя в очаге едва теплилось, а трактирщик кутался в шкуру саблезуба. Завидев посетителей, трактирщик только что не затанцевал от радости – таверна почти пустовала. Но после нескольких глотков меда и Раде, и Рэндаллу показалось, что в зале стало немного теплее.   
  
– А вы, наверно, в Коллегию магов? – спросил трактирщик.  
  
Рада хотела ответить, но Рэндалл ее перебил:  
  
– А вы тут, похоже, магов не особо жалуете.   
  
– Ну… да. Многие обвиняют их в падении Винтерхолда и гонят отсюда, но я так не считаю. Если Коллегии не будет, то поток приезжих сюда сойдет на нет, и мне придется свернуть дело.   
  
– А что вообще здесь случилось? – поинтересовалась Рада.   
  
Трактирщик трагически вздохнул. Он явно рассказывал эту историю далеко не в первый раз.  
  
– Мы зовем это Великим обвалом. Случилось это в сто двадцать втором году. Неожиданно море взбесилось, забушевало, поднялась огромная волна и поглотила почти весь город! Уцелели только Коллегия да несколько зданий, и еще Инеевый маяк, только с ним тоже приключилась какая-то нехорошая история...   
  
– А что маги говорят?  
  
– Все отрицают. Ну да и понятно: кто ж в здравом уме признается, что разрушил целый город? Вот Коллегия и стоит себе, и учеников набирает… А они идут сюда! Только на них моя таверна и держится…   
  
На рассвете Рада и Рэндалл направились в Коллегию магов Винтерхолда. Туда вел наполовину разрушенный мост. Под аркой спутники заметили чью-то фигурку.   
  
– Я пойду первым, – сказал Рэндалл.  
  
– Почему? Думаешь, это какой-нибудь сумасшедший маг, который напустит на первого встречного бурю? – фыркнула Рада.   
  
– Не смешно, – буркнул Рэндалл и попытался задвинуть Раду за спину, но та, наоборот, первой побежала к мосту.  
  
Приблизившись к арке, они рассмотрели фигурку получше: это оказалась высокая рыжеволосая эльфийка из альтмеров.   
  
– Остановитесь, смертные! – звучно сказала она. – Это – Проклятый мост, и по нему пройдет лишь достойнейший. Мое имя Фаральда, и я – страж моста!  
  
– Добрый день, – вежливо сказала Рада и остановилась. – Мы хотели бы вступить в Коллегию магов. Это возможно?   
  
– Разумеется, – сбавила тон альтмерка. – Что бы вы хотели изучать?   
  
– Э-э, а есть выбор?   
  
Фаральда засмеялась.   
  
– Выбор есть всегда. Школа разрушения, школа восстановления, школа колдовства, школа изменения и школа иллюзии.   
  
– И что делает каждая школа? – немного насмешливо поинтересовался Рэндалл.   
  
Альтмерка с презрением покосилась на него, оценив тон:   
  
– Неотесанный нордский мужлан, магия – тонкое искусство, предназначенное не для таких, как ты. Однако если ты решил учиться и способен к магии, мне придется пропустить тебя в Коллегию – лишь бы ты не принес нам неприятностей. Слушай же: овладевшие школой разрушения используют силу огня, льда и молнии для уничтожения своих врагов. Школа восстановления изучает заклятия лечения и обереги. Колдуны могут призывать могущественных существ из Обливиона и поднимать мертвецов. С помощью школы изменения маг влияет на окружающий мир, а с помощью школы иллюзии – на сознание.   
  
Рада и Рэндалл переглянулись.   
  
– Тогда я буду изучать школу разрушения, – сказала Рада.   
  
– Я тоже, – поспешно добавил Рэндалл.   
  
Фаральда кивнула и еще раз скептически осмотрела их.  
  
– В Коллегию магов не принимают первых встречных. Сначала мы должны убедиться, что у вас есть ну хотя бы какие-то способности. Продемонстрируйте-ка мне заклинание… ты, кошка, Пламя, а ты, нордище, Обморожение. Элементарные заклятия, с ними не справится только дурак!   
  
– Вообще-то… – смущенно начала Рада, – мы не знаем этих заклинаний.   
  
– Что?! Зачем тогда вы пришли в Коллегию?   
  
Рэндалл угрюмо процедил «затем и пришли учиться, что не знаем». Фаральда сделала вид, что не расслышала.   
  
– Ну, я могу вам продать том заклинаний. Это будет стоить… триста пятьдесят септимов.   
  
– Но это же все наши деньги! – вспыхнул Рэндалл, но Рада уже развязывала мешочек с деньгами, привешенный к поясу. – Вот. Триста пятьдесят золотых.   
  
– Значит, вступаете? – уточнила Фаральда с неприкрытым недовольством. – Обморожение и Пламя, они ваши. Прочитаете и вернетесь. Посмотрим, как вы их используете... вернее, не сможете использовать. – Фаральда достала из сумки, прислоненной к основанию арки, два тома заклинаний и протянула будущим ученикам.   
  
Вернувшись в «Замерзший очаг», Рада и Рэндалл сразу принялись за изучение заклинаний.   
  
– Не понял, – сказал Рэндалл, вертя в руках книгу. – Мы что, этот, даэдра его подери, гримуар должны за ночь прочитать?!   
  
– А что тебя смущает? – удивилась Рада, усаживаясь в кресло снятой ими комнатки и с явным удовольствием раскрывая том заклинаний.   
  
– Да ничего не смущает, просто это толстенная книга!   
  
– Рэндалл, ну ты даешь! Всего-то страниц девяносто, можно за час прочитать.   
  
– За час? Ты что, действительно можешь это прочитать за час? Шутишь?  
  
Рада с раздражением захлопнула том и подняла глаза на товарища.   
  
– Я что, похожа на ребенка, который едва читает по складам?   
  
Рэндалл опустил голову и тоже уткнулся в книгу. У Рады всегда находилось чем его удивить…   
  
– Удачи вам, – добродушно пожелал трактирщик поутру, когда Рада и Рэндалл опять собрались в Коллегию. – Заходите еще, всегда рад буду!   
  
– Спасибо, – ответила Рада. – Присмотрите за нашими лошадями, пока нас не будет.   
  
Когда они подошли к мосту, Фаральда как раз разбиралась с очередным претендентом в Коллегию магов. Какой-то лесной эльф пытался наложить огненную руну на место под аркой.   
  
– Тебе известно, босмер, что Коллегия принимает лишь достойнейших? Так вот, ты к их числу не относишься, – надменно заявила Фаральда. Похоже, она считала своим долгом расхолаживать каждого претендента на ученичество. Унылый и подавленный босмер направился восвояси, бормоча проклятия.   
  
– Чего, тоже в это кубло? – поинтересовался он у Рады и Рэндалла, едва не столкнувшись с ним. – Чтоб вам даэдра так улыбнулись…   
  
Рэндалл красноречиво полуобнажил свой меч; босмер шарахнулся от них прочь.   
  
– Зачем так? У бедняги неприятности, – укоризненно сказала Рада и обратилась к Фаральде: – Доброе утро. Мы готовы показать все, что умеем.   
  
– О, я-то думала, вы не придете! Ну, давайте, давайте, я весь день ждать не буду.   
  
Рэндалл сосредоточился и попытался сконцентрировать ледяную энергию в руке. Ему казалось, что магия мелкими толчками и с большим трудом идет по его жилам. Норд напрягся до предела, перед его глазами появились желтые круги… и наконец маленькая струя холода ударилась в камни.   
  
– Ну–у… потенциал есть… – Фаральда поморщилась. – Теперь ты, кошка.   
  
Рада сосредоточилась. Магия неудержимым потоком выплеснулась, преобразовываясь в струи магического огня, и ударила в стену. Поток магии был настолько мощен, что Рада не сумела его удержать, и огонь ударил Фаральду.   
  
Та едва успела выставить сильный магический щит, и огонь опалил ей волосы. Запахло паленой шерстью.   
  
Фаральда тем временем опомнилась и взвизгнула:   
  
– Что ты творишь! Ты же могла меня убить, тупая кошатина!   
  
– А ну-ка, не кричи! Грош тебе цена, раз ты даже от такого, как говоришь, элементарного заклинания защититься не можешь! – рявкнул Рэндалл. – Рада, ты в порядке?   
  
– Да, Рэн… спасибо. Все в порядке. – Рада смотрела на свою руку. Огонь подпалил ей шерсть. – Фаральда, извини, пожалуйста. Я сама не ожидала.   
  
– Да ничего, – поджала губы Фаральда. – Что с рукой? Давай сюда.   
  
– Зачем? – набычился Рэндалл.   
  
– А просто так! Ожоги вылечу.   
  
Фаральда взяла Раду за обожженную руку. Ладони окутались мягким светом, и, когда альтмерка отпустила ее, боль и ожоги исчезли.   
  
– Спасибо.   
  
– У тебя большой потенциал, – нехотя признала Фаральда. – Теперь вы можете идти. Поговорите с Мирабеллой, она занимается новыми учениками: выдаст вам одежду и все расскажет.   
  
…Коллегия магов Винтерхолда занимала монументальное здание, щедро украшенное тонкой и необычной резьбой. Во дворе перед входом в основное здание красовалась статуя, изображавшая величественного мага, идущего навстречу. Возле статуи виднелся колодец, светящийся синим цветом.   
  
– Ничего себе! – сказала Рада. – Красотища!   
  
– Хоть что-то в этой дыре хоркерской хорошее, – мрачно ответил Рэндалл. – Ну и злюка же эта, как ее, Фаральда. Если все маги такие, то нужно отсюда драпать.   
  
– Да брось ты. Глядишь, еще подружитесь!   
  
– Что?! Талос упаси! Лучше скажи, где ты так здорово научилась управляться с огнем?   
  
– Меня в свое время кое-чему учили, – Рада невесело улыбнулась. – Но мой наставник не ладил с разрушительными заклинаниями. Знал, но не пользовался: боялся причинить кому-то боль. А я… просто сосредоточилась, и все. Интересно, а это, случайно, не та Мирабелла, к которой нас направили?   
  
Из-за статуи, возле которой они остановились, вынырнула моложавая бретонка, что-то сосредоточенно бормоча под нос. Она едва не врезалась в Рэндалла и только после этого обратила на них внимание.  
  
– О, опять новенькие! Вот чудеса: норды на дух не переносят магов, а от новичков все равно отбоя нет. Меня зовут Мирабелла, я занимаюсь всеми насущными проблемами Коллегии. Если возникнут вопросы, обращайтесь ко мне.   
  
– Здравствуйте, – попыталась вставить слово Рада.   
  
– Здравствуйте, здравствуйте. Запомните, архимаг – очень занятой человек, обращайтесь к нему только в случае крайней необходимости! Все бытовые дела решаю я.   
  
– Э-э, мы поняли. Так мы приняты? И что теперь? – спросил Рэндалл.  
  
– Теперь я выдам вам форму Коллегии. Можете ее не носить… но вдруг понравится. Но сначала я покажу вам территорию, а завтра пойдете на первый урок.   
  
– Меня, кстати, Рада зовут. А это – Рэндалл.   
  
Мирабелла кивнула, похоже, даже не услышав ее, и снова уткнулась в книгу. Рада и Рэндалл переглянулись, и Рада нерешительно уточнила:   
  
– Так вы нам покажете территорию?  
  
– Что? Разумеется. Идемте. – Мирабелла, сунув чтиво под мышку, направилась в другой конец двора. Под колоннадой находилась дверь еще в одно помещение. – Это – Зал Достижений, здесь вы будете жить. Не повышайте голос в здании: помните, другие могут заниматься важными экспериментами. Вот ваши комнаты. – Мирабелла указала на двери, за которыми виднелись одинаково обставленные маленькие кельи. – Теперь пойдем дальше, я покажу вам Зал Стихий.   
  
Рада сосредоточенно кивнула. Тем временем Рэндалл с интересом и недоверием заглянул в колодец.   
  
– А что это за колодец? Зачем он нужен?   
  
– Какой колодец? – удивилась Мирабелла. – Ах, этот… Это не колодец, а источник силы. Очень важная вещь. Так, теперь посмотрим Зал Стихий… Здесь, – указала на одну из дверей Мирабелла, ведя Раду и Рэндалла за собой, – Арканеум, то есть библиотека. Вот тут – покои архимага. Вон там, – она указала пальцем на зал за воротами, – будут проходить уроки. Завтра к десяти часам утра подойдете сюда. Теперь вы свободны, я принесу вам одежду в комнаты. – С этими словами Мирабелла вынула из-под мышки свою книгу, раскрыла ее и куда-то быстро пошла.   
  
– М-да, – сказал Рэндалл, разглядывая ворота. – То не делай, се не делай, к тому не обращайся…   
  
– Тебя из ее рассказа зацепило только это? – Рада тоже подошла к воротам и с восхищением провела по ним рукой. – Рэндалл, неужели тебе совершенно не интересно, чему нас тут будут учить?   
  
– Интересно, но… – скривился Рэндалл. – Магия – ненадежная штука. Лично мне намного удобнее орудовать старой доброй секирой.   
  
– Одно другому не мешает, – парировала Рада.   
  
Остаток дня спутники обустраивались в Коллегии. Одежда, выданная им Мирабеллой, – капюшон на шелковой подкладке, парусиновые брюки и длинная рубаха, скрепленная бляхой на плече – оказалась удобной, хотя и не слишком теплой, а кельи – уютными.   
  
  
  
…Где-то далеко за лесом поднимался огненный круг солнца. Звезды еще не исчезли с небес, утренний прохладный ветерок трепал волосы Рэндалла, тащившего удочки, и заставлял его растирать голые руки. В небе звенели стрижи.   
  
Харальд шел впереди с ведром червей в руке, время от времени оборачиваясь и подгоняя братишку. Рэндалл никак не мог его догнать, как ни старался.   
  
– Давай, малыш, – позвал Харальд. – Вперед! Сегодня мы с тобой поймаем вот таку-ую рыбину! Побежали!   
  
Рэндалл заливисто засмеялся и побежал за братом, время от времени выкрикивая: «Харальд, Харальд, подожди, я тебя обгоню!» Харальд лишь смеялся в ответ.   
  
Впереди показалась речка, блистающая под лучами восходящего солнца. Харальд резко остановился и выставил ногу, а Рэндалл, не успевший затормозить, споткнулся об нее, и выронил удочки и полетел в воду.   
  
– Эй, зачем! Ты же рыбу всю распугал! А ну иди сюда! – разозлившийся Рэндалл попытался вылезти из воды, но не сумел: берег был слишком крутой. Рэндалл тщетно пытался вылезти из реки под смех старшего брата и его подзуживания:  
  
– Давай, давай, малыш Рэн, такими темпами рыба перестанет тебя бояться! Ну, ладно… я тебе помогу… – Харальд схватил его за руку и одним легким движением вытащил на берег.  
  
– Я бы и сам мог! – заявил Рэндалл. – Но теперь мы не сможем рыбачить – из-за тебя, между прочим.   
  
– Почему это? – ухмыльнулся Харальд. Он склонился над водой, прицелился и… неожиданно прыгнул в воду. Пробыв под водой несколько минут, он вынырнул и ловко запрыгнул на берег, держа в руках огромную рыбину.– Ты что, сам ее поймал? – изумленно ахнул Рэндалл. – А почему она не двигается?  
  
– Я ее придушил, – гордо ответил Харальд. – Хочешь подержать?  
  
– Я… я… конечно, хочу!   
  
Мальчик выхватил из рук брата рыбу, смотря на него с неприкрытым восхищением. Внезапно рыба ожила, задергалась с такой силой, что Рэндалл не смог ее удержать, и рванула в речку, потащив за собой мальчика.   
  
– Ха-аральд! – завопил Рэндалл, но рыба с неистовством начала бить его хвостом и плавниками, и вода сомкнулась над ним.   
  
Мальчик пытался отбиваться, однако существо, уже больше похожее на аргонианина, нежели на рыбу, оказалось настолько сильным, что все его потуги были безрезультатны.   
  
– З-садушил, з-сначит?! – отчетливо прошипел аргонианин, и Рэндалл узнал в нем Гребня-На-Спине, совсем недавно найденного удушенным у себя в доме.   
  
– Харальд, помоги! – из последних сил заорал мальчик, чувствуя, как холодные склизкие руки сжимаются на его шее. – Ха-аральд!!!   
  
– Рэндалл, Рэндалл, – услышал он насмешливый и чуть укоризненный голос брата, – борись, потому что я тебе больше не помощник.  
  
«Но почему, почему?!» – в отчаянии хотел спросить мальчик, но из его горла вырвался лишь хрип, а картинка перед глазами стала совсем мутной…  
  
***  
  


_Чужие языки, слепые строки...  
Им нужен проводник. Иначе нет дороги. _

  
  
– Рэндалл, Рэндалл, просыпайся наконец! Мы опаздываем! – первое, что увидел Рэндалл, было обеспокоенное лицо Рады. Она держала в руках пустой стакан. Рэндалл как-то отстраненно осознал, что в стакане была вода, только теперь эта вода вся у него на лице.   
  
– Куда опаздываем? На ритуальное сожжение?  
  
– Тьфу ты, даэдра, – сердито сказала Рада. – На урок мы опаздываем!   
  
– Да знаю, знаю, – пробурчал Рэндалл, вставая. Перед глазами все еще стояла морда Гребня-На-Спине, а в ушах звучал голос брата.   
  
Вскоре они уже стояли в Зале Стихий. Рэндалл разглядывал остальных учеников: коренастый каджит, высокая ладная данмерка и норд с мягким лицом. Их наставник, невысокий седой старик, стоял спиной к источнику силы и добродушно улыбался ученикам.   
  
– Все уже собрались? Превосходно… Тогда мы можем начать, – сказал он, увидев подошедших Раду и Рэндалла. – Для опоздавших: меня зовут Толфдир, я буду вашим наставником. Итак, прежде всего нужно уяснить себе, что магия по природе своей непостоянна и опасна. Если ты не умеешь ею управлять, она может уничтожить тебя — и уничтожит!   
  
– Ну, так чего мы ждем? – вставил каджит. – Давайте начнем.   
  
– Конечно, – произнес Толфдир. – Сегодня мы будем тренировать обереги.   
  
– Что?! – почти выкрикнул каджит. – Дж’Зарго не согласен!  
  
– Скажи, что не знаешь оберегов, это будет правдивей, – сказал норд.   
  
– Каджит знает множество оберегов и щитов, – обиделся Дж’Зарго, – однако это ему не нужно. Дж’Зарго пришел сюда тренировать экспертные заклинания школы разрушения!   
  
– В смысле, лучшая защита – это нападение? – скептически спросил Рэндалл. – Слышь, Дж’Зарго, мы сюда все пришли учиться, так что давай ты не будешь нам портить урок.   
  
– Каджит тебя поджарит! – на тон выше взвизгнул молодой маг, и в его руке заиграли сложные плетения заклинания. Резким движением Толфдир схватил его за запястье.   
  
– Это то, о чем я говорил! Вы даже себе не можете представить, к чему может привести такое легкомысленное использование ваших способностей, – гневно сказал наставник. – Дж’Зарго, ты хоть понимаешь, что, не вмешайся я, все это могло обернуться трагедией?   
  
– Дж’Зарго виноват,– угрюмо сказал каджит. – Такого больше не повторится, мастер.   
  
– Превосходно. Теперь вы понимаете, о чем я вам говорил…   
  
Рада подошла к Рэндаллу, в руке у нее угасало плетение.  
  
– Я едва его не сожгла. Если бы Толфдир не вмешался… Ты в порядке?  
  
– Да чего вы все так перепугались? – пожал плечами Рэндалл.   
  
– Он мог тебя убить!   
  
До Рэндалла наконец дошло, что случилось.   
  
– Вот видишь! Зря мы пошли в эту Коллегию, я же тебе сто раз говорил.   
  
– А я это уже сто раз от тебя слышала, и что? – резонно возразила Рада, сморщив нос.   
  
– Гхм, если вы получили моральный ущерб, – недовольно сказал Толфдир, – это еще не значит, что меня можно не слушать. – Рада и Рэндалл поспешно обернулись к наставнику. – Так вот, на сегодняшнем примере вы можете понять, насколько важны магические щиты и обереги. Поэтому на первом занятии мы будет изучать защитные заклинания…   
  
…Потянулись долгие дни, до отказа заполненные тренировками. Толфдир оказался крайне суровым и требовательным наставником, и Рэндалл замечал, что благодаря этой строгости ученики очень быстро учатся. Со вспыльчивым Дж’Зарго Рада уже на второй день сдружилась, и он вел себя с Радой, будто с принцессой…  
  
Впрочем, с Радой в Коллегии магов довольно быстро стали носиться все. Она делала очень большие успехи и вскоре оказалась на голову выше остальных. Единственным, кто открыто недолюбливал Раду, был заведующий библиотекой Арканиум – орк по имени Ураг Гро-Шубб. Как ни старалась Рада наладить с ним отношения, Ураг Гро-Шубб только злобно морщил и без того уродливое лицо. Впрочем, книги он ей выдавал в любых количествах, а больше Рада от него ничего и не требовала.  
  
– С этим библиотечным злокрысом не договоришься, – однажды в сердцах призналась она Рэндаллу. – Сначала он честил меня недоучкой, а когда я попыталась показать, что тоже кое-что знаю и читала, заявил, что женщине не пристало показывать себя умнее мужчины. Слушай, это откуда? Впервые слышу такое!  
  
– Это же орк, – рассмеялся Рэндалл. – У них женщины подчиняются мужчинам.  
  
– Я слышала, но чтобы настолько…  
  
Какие бы гадости ни цедил Ураг Гро-Шубб сквозь зубы, Рада пропускала их мимо ушей и при каждом удобном случае пропадала между стеллажей с книгами, так что Рэндалл всегда знал, где ее искать.  
  
Сам он тоже любил читать и находил чтение нужным занятием. Вот, например, звездословие – наука ориентироваться по звездам: что может быть полезнее для путешественника? Или описание городов с картами. Да и повествования о днях давно минувших, обычаях и происхождении народов Тамриэля пригодятся: хорошо ведь, когда знаешь, чем можешь нечаянно обидеть случайного встречного так, что тот схватится за меч, а чем – порадовать так, что сможешь всегда рассчитывать на его помощь. Но рассказы о каких-то выдуманных людях, их любви и вражде ставили Рэндалла в тупик. К чему они, если в жизни настоящих знакомцев подчас не разберешься?  
  
Однажды Рэндалл, как обычно, нашел Раду в библиотеке Арканиума. Она сидела и сосредоточенно разбирала какой-то толстый фолиант, водя когтем по строкам. Судя по напряженному, пустому взгляду, чтение давалось ей с большим трудом.  
  
– Это и все, что ты прочла за вечер? – поддел ее Рэндалл. – А кто хвастал, что сотню страниц одолеет за час?  
  
– Это на древнефалмерском языке, – пояснила Рада, с неохотой отрываясь от книги. – Он и так-то – сложнее не придумаешь, а тут многие слова не так пишутся и читаются, как сейчас, и шрифт еще этот старомодный…  
  
– Как сейчас?  
  
Рэндалл несколько мгновений соображал, чем бы еще ее подколоть, пока не понял, что услышал.  
  
– Старомодный шрифт, да? И ты что, знаешь, как фалмерские слова пишутся сейчас?   
  
– Раньше ты сомневался, что я вообще умею читать, – съехидничала Рада, – а теперь сомневаешься только в том, что я знаю фалмерский. Похоже, я расту в твоих глазах!  
  
– Даэдра, ты говоришь так, будто у этих тварей есть свой язык и книги! Еще скажи, что они соображают, как мы с тобой!  
  
– Конечно, соображают, – Рада оскалилась и отложила книгу. – Не хуже нашего. Они нападают на всех, кто приходит с поверхности, это верно, но они не звери и не безумцы, это потому, что их столетиями гнали и преследовали. С ними вполне можно договориться, просто мало кто пробовал.  
  
Рэндалл все еще не очень хорошо разбирался в каджитской мимике, но ему вдруг показалось, что Рада с трудом удерживает язвительную усмешку на лице, лишь бы не расплакаться.  
  
– Где ты выучила фалмерский?  
  
– У нас один парень довольно долго прожил с ними, – объяснила Рада. – Потом вернулся. У него и научилась.  
  
– Он был их рабом? Я слышал, что они обращают в рабство похищенных детей…  
  
– Ну, он вспоминал их по-доброму. Говорил, они обожали его тискать. Ну, тискать, не знаешь, как это? В пещерах холодно и сыро, а он теплый и пушистый. Они любили спать с ним. В смысле, именно спать в обнимку и греться об него.  
  
  
  
***  
  


_Убаюкайте меня, укачайте,  
И укройте потеплее одеялом,  
Колыбельной песней обманите,  
Сны свои мне утром подарите,  
Дни с картинками, где солнце голубее дня_

  
  
«Страсть к путешествиям доведет тебя до чего-нибудь странного», – твердила бабушка Рады. Рада соглашалась. Она как раз и хотела этого странного. Ей казалось, что вокруг – огромный, прекрасный, манящий мир, который нельзя не повидать. Не набрать в руки горного снега, не прикоснуться к северному сиянию, не отыскать горшок с золотом на краю радуги…  
  
И когда радуга уперлась одним краем в темный провал в земле, Рада про себя обрадовалась. В пещерах ей бывать еще не довелось.  
  
За спиной лежала чарующая, окутанная закатными лучами громада Вайтрана, под ногами хлюпали лужи после недавнего дождя, и пещера Мерцающего тумана, как и соседний грот Мерцающего тумана, показалась Раде уютной и приветливой. Карабкаться по стенам Рада умела и любила, веревки и снаряжение носила с собой, а о других опасностях пещер легкомысленно забыла. Да и какие там опасности? Механические воины – двемерские сферы или центурионы? Так это же сказки старой нянюшки, и ничего больше! А морозные пауки или корусы, гигантские хищные жуки, – ну кто в здравом уме будет бояться жука? Даже если они правда такие огромные… Рада уже тогда отлично управлялась и с мечом, и с луком. Рослая, крепкая, очень сильная для своих лет, она знала толк и в драке, и в охоте.  
  
Когда ты молод и здоров, тебя ничем не напугаешь…  
  
Пещера и правда выглядела безопасной. Стены ее поросли причудливыми огромными грибами, слабо светящимися в темноте – так что можно было притушить факел. Рада облизнулась. Если она не найдет горшок с золотом – по правде, надежды на это было не очень много – то можно будет набрать этих грибов и наготовить всякой вкуснятины. А жалко их обрывать! Такие красивые… И так таинственно мерцают их отражения в воде подземного озерка, над которым взмывает пролет каменного моста.   
  
Рада поднялась на мост, и тут ее атаковал паук.  
  
Она все еще не боялась. Но чудовищная тварь, распустившая жвала, казалась невыносимо отвратительной – словно древнее подземное зло встало перед Радой и уставилось на нее мертвыми глазами-плошками. Рада опомнилась, выхватила меч, – справиться с пауком было не так уж сложно, но после столкновения ее долго трясло от омерзения. С трудом собравшись с силами, она протиснулась на какой-то выступ…  
  
Страшный запах ударил ей в нос.  
  
Их было трое. Рядом валялось какое-то оружие, уже тронутое ржавчиной, – трое погибли, не успев даже обнажить мечи. Рада, задыхаясь и закрывая нос, постаралась обойти трупы, хотя это было не так-то просто – переступить через мертвецов она так и не смогла, – и заглянуть в следующий зал пещеры.  
  
Там царила тьма.  
  
Рада снова достала факел. У нее достало ума сперва присмотреться, стоя почти неподвижно в смрадной и влажной тишине пещеры над трупами, – возможно, это ее и спасло.  
  
В зале виднелись явно рукотворные колонны и хижины. Как ни напрягала Рада глаза, ей не удалось рассмотреть обитателей хижин. Между ними угадывалось какое-то движение, но кто мог жить в подземелье?  
  
Что-то внутри Рады вопило «возвращайся, беги» – однако ей стало так любопытно, что она велела внутреннему голосу утихнуть. Найти неведомых пещерных людей! Да это почище двух, нет, трех горшков с золотом! И Рада на цыпочках, очень тихо, двинулась вперед.  
  
Сначала она рассмотрела животных, копошившихся в поселении. Это оказались обыкновенные злокрысы. А потом, рискнув медленно-медленно и тихо-тихо прокрасться к хижинам, заглянула внутрь одной из них.  
  
Хижина отличалась очень простой и скудной обстановкой, однако в ней было все необходимое: стол с посудой, табуретки, кровати. И на этих кроватях лежали, мирно посапывая во сне, люди. Не совсем люди, – странные, лысые и морщинистые, остроухие создания, скорее похожие на каких-то причудливых эльфов, но, без сомнения, разумные. Рада подавила возглас удивления и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящих, вышла из хижины. Ей пришло в голову, что надо бы все разведать и осмотреть – то-то будет что рассказать друзьям по возвращении! Она оглянулась. Большинство хижин выглядели почти одинаково, но одна, стоявшая на отшибе, была какой-то… другой. И Рада прокралась туда.  
  
Факел замерцал – скоро погаснет, подумала Рада, надо возвращаться. Вот только узнаю, что там…  
  
Хижина, больше других, оказалась самой настоящей алхимической лабораторией. На обширном столе громоздились тигли, чаши из тонкого резного камня, пучки трав и камушков. А в углу стояла кровать, и на кровати свернулся в клубочек хозяин лаборатории. Рада шагнула к нему.  
  
Алхимик – или маг? целительница? – показалась совсем юной. Лысая голова и сморщенное личико с огромными закрытыми глазами были так же безобразны, как у остальных жителей деревни, но Раде они понравились. На этом странном лице лежала печать разума и кротости, редкой и на поверхности. Одеяло сползло с девушки, и она съежилась, мелко дрожа во сне.  
  
Рада осторожно взяла одеяло и укрыла незнакомку. Подумала. Вынула из заплечного мешка цветы, которые собирала по пути в пещеры, и положила на подушку рядом с лицом девушки-алхимика.  
  
***  
  


_Непобедимы победители!  
Но это – до поры, до времени... _

  
  
  
  
– Не скажу, чтобы эти месяцы в Коллегии магов прошли без пользы, – заметил Рэндалл, стряхивая снег с капюшона, – но если я начну в бою полагаться на магию, то точно погибну.  
  
– У тебя было неплохо с исцеляющими заклинаниями, – отозвалась Рада. – Может, боевые тебе и не пригодятся, зато раны сможешь вылечить.  
  
Истекло почти семь месяцев с тех пор, как они переступили порог Коллегии магов. Магия Рэндаллу не особенно давалась, и когда Рада решила прервать обучение, Рэндалл с облегчением принялся собирать вещи. Он не любил ощущение ходьбы по скользкому льду, охватывавшее всякий раз, когда приходилось пользоваться заклинаниями.  
  
– Тебе нравится успех, а не результат, – заметила как-то Рада.  
  
– Успех и есть результат…  
  
– Не всегда. Победить злокрыса – успех, но если за злокрысом идет огромный тролль, то результатом битвы должен стать не успех, а победа. Твоя над троллем… или тролля над тобой.  
  
Где Рада собиралась сражаться с троллями, Рэндалл и предположить не мог. По его наблюдениям, она вообще не собиралась ни с кем сражаться. Сейчас они направлялись в Виндхельм, где рассчитывали пристать к какому-нибудь каравану, идущему на юг. Рэндалл втайне надеялся, что караван пойдет в Вайтран.  
  
Человеку его умений и наклонностей самое место – в Йоррваскре. Стать одним из Соратников, сделать войну делом жизни… А заодно вызнать, где же Харальд Зазубрина. Не может быть, чтобы он не стал Соратником. Харальд уже в пятнадцать лет прекрасно умел рубиться на мечах и стрелять из лука, а уж как он управлялся с секирой! Наверняка он уже командует сотней… Вот бы попасть к нему в сотню. И Раду уговорить…  
  
Снег падал и падал, набиваясь в лошадиные гривы и бороду Рэндалла. И в снежной пелене на обочине вдруг возник человеческий силуэт. Рэндалл невольно дернулся и схватился за меч.  
  
– Эй, постой, это же всего лишь путник, – остерегла его Рада.  
  
– Мало ли…  
  
– Я люблю смотреть на снежинки, – проговорил путник, ни к кому не обращаясь. Рэндалл сжал гарду меча, но путник поймал комок снега рукой и уставился на него. На теплой ладони снег быстро таял. Наконец, он истаял совсем, и путник, с сожалением покачав головой, добавил: – Какая разница, куда они потом исчезают?  
  
Рэндалл рассмотрел незнакомца получше. Перед ним стоял пожилой каджит с хитринкой в глазах, одетый в монашескую рясу с капюшоном; снег лежал толстой подушкой на его плечах и голове.  
  
– Кто ты? – спросил его Рэндалл. – Куда ты идешь?  
  
– Если тебе скажут, что М’Айк – лжец, не верь, – каджит усмехнулся. – М’Айк любит народ Скайрима. Они рассказывают столько интересного!  
  
– Мы идем из Винтерхолда, – вступила Рада. – Что новенького в Скайриме, почтенный М’Айк?  
  
– А откуда вам известно, что Винтерхолд существует? М’Айк его своими глазами не видел, – проворчал каджит.   
  
– Мы-то видели, – сказала Рада, – но мы не видели больше ничего, кроме зимы и Винтерхолда, целых семь месяцев. Что там, драконы не прилетели?  
  
– Драконы? Они ведут себя очень тихо, – М’Айк покосился на нее и вдруг произнес: – М’Айк не понимает, что такого в Крике? М’Айк тоже может крикнуть, если захочется.  
  
– Удачи тебе, почтенный М’Айк, – со вздохом сказала Рада и махнула Рэндаллу рукой, приглашая ехать дальше.  
  
– Э-эй! – крикнул им вслед М’Айк, когда они уже отъехали довольно далеко. – М’Айк знает, почему фалмеры слепые! Исчезновение двемеров тут совершенно ни при чем!  
  
Рада съежилась под теплым плащом.  
  
– Даэдра бы тебя побрал, сумасшедший старикашка, – процедил Рэндалл. – И охота тебе было болтать с ним, Рада. Что он там нес о каком-то крике?  
  
– Он просто не захотел ничего рассказывать. Думал, наоборот, мы ему что-то расскажем, – Рада зябко дернула плечом.  
  
Настроение у Рэндалла, усталого и озябшего, испортилось окончательно. Он ехал и то и дело вспоминал встречу с М’Айком. Что-то этот странный тип знал о Раде, и она его, по-видимому, знала. Какой-то крик, какие-то фалмеры… Рада знает фалмерский и говорила о фалмерах с симпатией. Совпадение, или Рада с М’Айком раньше встречались и обсуждали это? И с чего ее вдруг заинтересовали драконы?  
  
– Это М’Айк по прозвищу Обманщик, бродячий философ, – сказала Рада. – Большой любитель поболтать с каждым встречным и выслушать новости. Вечно делает всякие многозначительные намеки. Я знавала людей, которые считали его слова пророческими, но, по-моему, старина М’Айк не прочь напустить туману и посмеяться над простаками. Я бы дала ему еды, как раньше, но у нас ее и для себя немного осталось.  
  
Рэндалл перевел дух и мысленно обругал себя за подозрительность. Ну ладно старикашка М’Айк, но как он мог не доверять Раде?  
  
В присутствии Рады все становилось простым и понятным, и почти все имело безобидную и даже смешную подоплеку. Ее мир не был солнечным, как у Харальда, но он был теплым и пушистым, как мех каджита, и как ни сопротивлялся Рэндалл этому теплу, оно все-таки проникало в его душу и плавило все, что там успело намерзнуть за годы постоянных сражений и одиночества.  
  
– Хотелось бы мне тоже быть таким доверчивым, как ты, – проворчал он. – А то поброди с мое по Скайриму среди всякой швали, собственной тени верить перестанешь.  
  
– Ты о чем? Да М’Айк мухи не обидит, по нему же видно, – фыркнула Рада. – И, знаешь… иногда оглядываться не вредно.  
  
Смеркалось. Вокруг стояла каменистая, совершенно безлюдная заснеженная пустошь, неподалеку, правда, виднелись развалины какого-то здания, прилепившегося к скале и явно необитаемого уже много лет; до Виндхельма было еще далековато, и Рэндалл досадливо подумал, что придется ночевать или в этих развалинах, или в палатке – до темноты они бы не встретили никакого человеческого жилья, а ехать в темноте означало сильно рисковать.  
  
– Быть слишком доверчивым не стоит, – вдруг сказала Рада. Должно быть, она все это время размышляла над его словами. Рэндалл не расслышал и переспросил. – Не стоит, говорю, доверять всем без разбору! – повторила она. – Люди разные бывают, некоторых знал бы – убил не раздумывая. Стоп, а это еще что? – она прищурилась, остановила коня и спешилась.  
  
Рэндалл не раз и не два завидовал ее отменному зрению, которому не мешали ни сумерки, ни тьма. То, что сам Рэндалл принял бы сейчас за еще одну груду запорошенных снегом камней, Рада рассмотрела во всех подробностях.  
  
Рэндалл тоже спешился. У их ног лежали несколько окоченевших тел в нижних рубашках. Многочисленные рубленые раны, лужи замерзшей крови – несчастные приняли нелегкую смерть. Рада осмотрела их и покачала головой. Рэндалл понял.  
  
На мертвецах не осталось ничего ценного.  
  
– У них у всех перерезано горло, – сказала Рада. Голос ее звучал глухо и бесцветно. – Их нарочно кромсали, должно быть, пытали, а потом добили и бросили здесь.   
  
Рэндалл тоже осматривал мертвецов. Это были босмеры, разного возраста – может быть, семья. Одной из жертв оказалась девочка лет пятнадцати; широко раскрытые глаза казались полными слез, а рот был забит снегом, словно в последнем беззвучном крике. На лбу девочки темнела не то ссадина, не то кровоподтек. Рэндалл присмотрелся.  
  
Кто-то вырезал на лбу умирающей грубое клеймо в виде секиры в круге.  
  
Кому же помешали эти путники?  
  
За спиной заржал конь, и Рэндалл резко обернулся. Рука сама легла на рукоять меча – и Рада не стала возражать в этот раз.  
  
Развалины, показавшиеся им необитаемыми, кишели людьми. Грязные, скверно пахнущие, но вооруженные до зубов оборванцы, скалясь, окружали путешественников. «Один, два… пять… семь… семи многовато на нас двоих, но ничего, справимся», – бесстрастно отметил Рэндалл. Он успел подумать, что Рада, как всегда, попытается договориться миром – она всегда пыталась уговорить разбойников, когда охраняла караваны, и часто небезуспешно, а Рэндаллу после всего увиденного очень хотелось хорошенько рубануть кого-нибудь мечом. Желательно насмерть. И тут вышел вожак.  
  
И тогда Рэндалл понял, о каком противнике говорила Рада, когда снова и снова тренировалась то прямо в поле, то во дворе Коллегии. Он нечасто встречал человека гораздо выше и крупнее себя, но предводитель разбойников оказался настоящим великаном. Тяжелый двуручный меч в его руках…   
  
Рада спокойно вытащила из торока факел и зажгла, уткнув прямо в снег.  
  
Теперь можно было оценить противника и его оружие по достоинству. Балансировка не особо, и заточка не похоже, чтобы безупречная, да и сам боец хотя и явно умелый, однако слишком открыт, и стойка у него жестковата, но при этом легок и быстр, а силища… Справиться с ним будет нелегко, – наметанный взгляд Рэндалла замечал все.   
  
– Это ты убил тех босмеров? – спросила Рада. – Зачем? Кто ты?  
  
Вожак закинул голову и грубо расхохотался, а вслед за ним расхохотались и его приятели.  
  
– Я был соратником самого Гара Кровопийцы, – надменно заявил вожак. – Это он научил меня не оставлять в живых тех, кто может узнать мое лицо!  
  
– А харю надеть не судьба? – удивилась Рада. – И давно ты у него учился?  
  
– Да мы, почитай, лет десять вместе проказили! Я и сейчас его младшая семья, – похвастался вожак. – Давай, ребята, посмотрим, что там у них в мешках и как половчее ободрать эту кошку на меховой коврик…  
  
– Рик, а кони-то из дорогих, породистых, – крикнул один из разбойников, уже копошась в тороках. Рэндалл сжал меч, но Рада сквозь зубы процедила:  
  
– Назад! Я сама!  
  
– А ты, я погля… – начал вожак и вдруг захрипел. Спутанная борода его осыпалась по волоску на брюхо, и под подбородком распахнулся страшный второй рот – черный в свете факела, и густая жидкость, пульсируя, выплеснулась на грудь – тоже черная, потому что в тусклом освещении кровь всегда кажется черной. Мгновение или два вожак еще стоял, недоуменно хрипя, потом руки его разжались, выпуская меч, колени подломились, и он повалился прямо на Раду.  
  
Рада спокойно переступила через умирающего, уже не обращая внимание на его хрипы, и шагнула вперед, к толстому разбойнику с двумя мечами. Оба меча, звякнув, вылетели из его рук, а Рада отшвырнула тело ногой, выдергивая из груди только что всаженный в нее меч.  
  
– Как сказал бы М’Айк – не пытайся блокировать двумя мечами, только оконфузишься, – процедила Рада сквозь зубы и обернулась к следующему врагу.  
  
Рэндалл сцепился было сразу с двумя разбойниками; по жилам раскатилась горячая ярость, мышцы знакомо напряглись, но окрик Рады хлестнул его по ушам:  
  
– Сказала, назад! Они мои! Они все мои!  
  
Рэндалл едва успел разозлиться – с какой стати? – как увидел подкрадывающуюся к Раде тень…  
  
– Рада, сзади!  
  
Рада неспешно, но очень быстро обернулась, приканчивая с пол-оборота убийцу. Она не скалилась, не рычала; не похоже, чтобы она испытывала гнев или ярость. Рэндалл ни разу не видел ее такой, и ни разу не видел, чтобы она так сражалась.  
  
Это был не бой. Это было методичное, хладнокровное и беспощадное истребление. И ему, Рэндаллу, не находилось места в том, что устроила Рада.  
  
Прошло не более нескольких минут – а все уже было кончено. Разбойники, еще недавно истязавшие беззащитных босмеров, теперь лежали в лужах крови.  
  
И каждый был убит одним ударом.  
  
– Ну вот, – онемевшими губами произнес Рэндалл, – и магия не понадобилась… Ты не ранена?  
  
– Я думала, меня вот этот зацепил, – Рада носком сапога шевельнула одного из убитых, – но, похоже, досталось только моей куртке. Клинки у них тупее утюга. Пошли, проверим, – вдруг в том домике еще кто-то остался?  
  
«Домик»… Рэндалл усмехнулся. Когда-то это называлось небольшой бастидой – сейчас уже трудно было сказать, каков первоначальный план постройки, возведенной у скалы не одно и не два столетия назад. От нее остались только полуразрушенный донжон и пара пристроек, в которых вовсю гулял ветер. Наверняка разбойники не жили в развалинах постоянно – они только выходили отсюда на кровавое дело… А теперь выходить будет некому.   
  
Рада подумала о том же, так как проговорила:  
  
– Похоже, сегодня тут ждали караван. Боюсь только, что у этих ребят остались дружки, и поутру они могут нагрянуть сюда. Давай подождем, и если никого не будет – на рассвете надо уходить.  
  
Они загнали коней под что-то вроде навеса, сами вошли в пристройку поцелее. Костер разводить не стали – вынули из тороков волчьи шкуры, закутались в них, разделили на двоих последний кусок хлеба и последний же шмат копченого мяса. Рэндалла быстро стало клонить ко сну, он то и дело вскидывал голову, чтобы не уснуть, и всякий раз видел угрюмую, будто окаменевшую Раду, которая сидела почти неподвижно, уставившись в пустоту. Может, ее тоже одолевали воспоминания. Мало ли кого она могла потерять в странствиях – брата, как Рэндалл, друзей или возлюбленного?  
  
Наконец, уже начало светать, и заржали кони. По пустынному тракту двигался торговый караван. Повозки пустовали – по-видимому, Винтерхолд, как часто случалось, являлся конечной точкой для торговцев, а новые товары они рассчитывали закупить позже и повезти дальше, дальше, дальше, что-то прикупая по пути, что-то продавая втридорога… Рэндалл и Рада встрепенулись, разминая затекшие ноги, и вышли на дорогу, держа коней в поводу.  
  
Не наймут – просто поедем рядом с ними, подумал Рэндалл. Сейчас разговоримся с караванщиками – и я спрошу их, не видали ли они моего солнечного мальчика, моего брата по имени Харальд Зазубрина…  
  
***  
  


_Остановись на миг, смотри -  
Забыли мы поднять с земли  
Мечты об алых парусах,  
О сказках, ждущих нас впотьмах... _

  
  
  
  
В тот вечер Харальд учил Рэндалла ловить налимов, выманивая их на свет костра: занятие мудреное и увлекательное. Потрескивал костерок. Стояла поздняя весна, прозрачные весенние сумерки мягко ложились на землю, травы шептались все таинственнее, и слабо розовели заснеженные пики на горизонте. Но мальчишки ничего не замечали – их интересовала только рыбалка. Наконец Рэндаллу удалось выловить небольшого налима без помощи брата.  
  
– Молодец, – усмехнулся Харальд.  
  
Рэндалл гордо поднял голову. Пусть рыбешка и невелика – но это его первый самостоятельный улов только что выученным способом!  
  
Харальд обнял братишку за плечи, потрепал слегка. От него еще пахло дневным горячим солнцем, а светлые волосы в сумерках казались пепельными.  
  
– А знаешь, именно сейчас, между днем и ночью, в Морфале блуждает Бледная дама, – заговорщицким шепотом начал он. – Когда-то у нее была дочка, но она пропала. Бледная дама искала дочку всю жизнь, ищет и после смерти. А если кто-нибудь поможет ей найти дочку, то Бледная дама его щедро наградит!  
  
Рэндалл мигом забыл обо всех налимах на свете. Что может быть лучше новой сказки! Харальд хранил в памяти самые удивительные истории, а рассказывать умел как-то так, что обыденные дела отступали на задний план, и все вокруг становилось волшебным и волнующим.  
  
Сам-то Харальд о рыбалке не забыл.  
  
– Смотри – рыба! Не зевай! – шикнул он на брата, подтолкнув его локтем.  
  
Отец ушел в военный поход, и Харальд считал, что должен взять прокорм семьи на себя. Ведь он был уже мужчина – ему исполнилось четырнадцать. Поэтому Харальд и охотился, и рыбачил, и мастерил многое из нужного по хозяйству. Не отказывал и соседям в помощи, так что все мамины подружки нахвалиться на него не могли. Мама, конечно, гордилась им. Но куда больше гордился Харальдом его младший брат – Рэндалл.  
  
– Наловим побольше, так что хватит и нам, и старухе Эрне, – приговаривал Харальд, оценивая улов. Они и впрямь наловили уже с десяток жирных налимов – вернее, ловил в основном Харальд, и уходить пока не собирались.  
  
– Вот станешь рыбаком или торговцем рыбой, – сказал ему Рэндалл, – и разбогатеешь на этом! Или харчевню откроешь…  
  
– Не хочу харчевню, – фыркнул Харальд. Он не желал расставаться с мечтой побывать в Атморе и заложить там город. – Хочу стать конунгом, ну ладно – ярлом или хотя бы таном, но не каким-то там трактирщиком! У меня будет своя дружина и драккар. Я же говорил тебе!  
  
– Но когда-нибудь ты станешь старым и толстым, и тогда откроешь харчевню, – уперся Рэндалл, больше смеху ради.  
  
– А вот и не стану. А если и стану, то буду не толстым, а просто седым конунгом со старыми шрамами, и мои бойцы, кто останется в живых, поднимут чаши за былые славные победы! Да, Рэндалл, а мне тут новую сказку рассказали, – Харальд повернулся к братишке и дернул того за русую косицу на виске.  
  
– Ух ты! – Рэндалл засуетился, завозился на камне, вдруг ставшем очень твердым. Харальд хитро улыбался и молчал. – Ну рассказывай, не тяни!  
  
– Однажды в далеких-далеких землях узнали про волшебную каменную чашу, – голос Харальда упал до шепота. – Она была тонкой и звонкой, как стекло. Это не простая чаша. В нее собрали кровь праведника, который был настолько чист душой, что ни разу за всю жизнь не причинил людям зла, даже малейшего – только добро. Кровь, конечно, высохла, но от нее все равно исходит доброе колдовство.  
  
– Эта чаша, она исцеляет?  
  
– Не просто. Она делает счастливыми всех, кто рядом. Понимаешь, счастье для всех-всех-всех!  
  
– Так не бывает…  
  
– Бывает, – убежденно ответил Харальд, растянулся на земле и подложил руки под затылок. Светлые его глаза поблескивали, как ранние звезды, но Рэндалл не знал, чего больше в этих глазах – надежды или грусти. – Чаша волшебная, поэтому бывает. Ее уже не один век ищут, ищут и не могут найти. А я найду! И мои подданные будут счастливы. Все.  
  
…Наверное, он видел себя даже не конунгом, а королем. Королем, готовым осчастливить последнего из своих подданных.  
  
– Налим! – Рэндалл подсек и вытащил большую рыбину на берег.  
  
– Даэдра! Ну почему самая большая рыба досталась тебе! – воскликнул Харальд, выпрямился, и оба расхохотались.


	2. Chapter 2

_Нету сил звонить! Мёртвый город мой...  
Подожгли его - только бабий вой  
По реке плывёт.  
Да забытый конь молча воду пьёт_

  
  
Караван, за которым увязались Рада и Рэндалл, двигался на запад. Собственно, это и караваном нельзя было назвать – так, небольшой торговый поезд, всего несколько повозок. Однако, судя по хитрому выражению лица старшего купца, смуглого пожилого толстяка-редгарда по имени Дарон, он отнюдь не оставался в убытке. Рэндалл довольно быстро заподозрил, что помимо ювелирных украшений, тканей и медов, которыми якобы торговал Дарон, в тайниках повозок прятался лунный сахар.  
  
Незваных попутчиков Дарон окинул оценивающим взглядом – как будто скотину на рынке выбирал, и сразу предложил им место охранников, однако даже не спросил, кто они и откуда. Надо же, подумал Рэндалл, этому болвану и в голову не пришло, что если бы не мы – лежать бы Дарону и его пятерым то ли слугам, то ли ученикам, а может быть, и сыновьям под снегом рядом с несчастными босмерами… Не нравились Рэндаллу эти купцы. Но денег у Рэндалла и Рады было в обрез, так что пришлось согласиться.  
  
Старший из спутников Дарона, Оррин, сразу попытался зазвать Раду в повозку, обещая ей что-то «интересненькое».  
  
– В дороге скуму не пью, – лаконично отозвалась Рада.  
  
– Да что ты, что ты, – смешался Оррин, потупился, деланно ухмыльнулся и скрипнул зубами, из чего Рэндалл заключил, что его догадки о контрабанде верны.  
  
В конце концов, ему не было никакого дела до того, что там везли эти редгарды. А вот то, что Дарон и Оррин постоянно что-то выпытывали и у него, и у Рады, показалось Рэндаллу очень подозрительным. Почти все, что они рассказывали, говорилось с какой-то подковыркой – будто не рассказать о чем-то хотели, а выяснить, что знает об этом собеседник.  
  
– Мы больше полугода провели взаперти, – сказала Рада в ответ на какое-то замечание Оррина. – Нет, не в тюрьме. В ученичестве у целителей. Поэтому, почтенный Оррин, я ничего не знаю ни о том, кто сейчас побеждает, Империя или Братья Бури, ни о слухах, которые ходят по Скайриму, ни о том, что случилось с вашими родственниками на этом – как его? – Снежном маяке…  
  
– Инеевом, – поправил Оррин. – Они исчезли. Я же тебе говорил.  
  
– Но я услышала об этом только от тебя! И знаю еще меньше твоего!  
  
– И ты не слыхала, что в Скайриме видели настоящего дракона?  
  
– Эти сказки я еще в детстве от бабушки слыхала, и что?  
  
Рэндалл с интересом воззрился на нее. Совсем недавно Рада и сама спрашивала о драконах у М’Айка.  
  
– А ты, значит, не в тюрьме была, – проговорил Оррин. – И что, имперская стража тебя ни разу не ловила?  
  
Сколько ни пыталась объяснить Рада, что никогда не имела трений с законом, Оррин ей так и не поверил. И Раде это сильно не понравилось. Отстав от каравана на несколько шагов, она вполголоса сказала Рэндаллу:  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что эти шестеро больше боятся имперской стражи, чем разбойников?  
  
– Кажется, и еще я догадываюсь, зачем нас наняли. У этих типов в повозках схроны со скумой и лунным сахаром. Если имперская стража их заподозрит и устроит обыск, наверняка они скажут, что ни при чем, и все это наше с тобой. Ты каджитка, поэтому им поверят.  
  
– Ну ты даешь! Я бы и не подумала о таком. А вот влипнуть вместе с ними в неприятности, по-моему, более чем возможно… Я готова защищать их от разбойников, но не от закона, который они сами же и нарушили. Пора нам с ними расставаться, наверное.  
  
Она пришпорила коня, догоняя караван, и тут к ней обратился Дарон.  
  
– Мы сейчас направляемся в Маркарт, – сказал он. – Доберемся до Маркарта, там и расплатимся.  
  
Даэдра, он слышал, что мы говорили насчет расставания, подумал Рэндалл.  
  
– А из Маркарта куда? – лениво поинтересовалась Рада.  
  
– О, я планирую там задержаться, – сказал Дарон, натянуто улыбнувшись. – Показать младшеньким Музей двемеров, познакомить их с господином Колсельмо…  
  
– Колсельмо? – переспросила Рада.  
  
– Вы его знаете?  
  
– Нет, просто имя красивое, – нашлась Рада. – Это купец? Вы с ним постоянно торгуете? Наверное, вы хотите торговать машинами вроде двемерских?  
  
Дарон помолчал.  
  
– Ты очень сметлива, каджитка, – сказал он. – Не удивлюсь, если ты и сама когда-нибудь начнешь водить караваны, а не охранять их. Торговля машинами – это должно быть выгодно! За машинами будущее, уже сейчас они ценятся дороже украшений…  
  
Он еще что-то говорил о торговле, а Рада кивала, как почтительная ученица, но Рэндаллу почему-то не верилось в ее внезапный интерес к торговому делу. Он видел Раду разной: она отлично знала рыночную стоимость всего, что попадалось ей на глаза…  
  
А еще она знала, кто такой на самом деле Колсельмо – маг и алхимик, специалист по двемерской культуре и старофалмерскому языку.  
  
Рэндалл обдумывал дальнейшие действия. О брате разузнать у этих людей не удастся. Может, получится узнать о нем что-нибудь в Маркарте? Но Рэндаллу хотелось для начала все-таки съездить в Вайтран. Денег жалко, конечно… Однако эти контрабандисты запросто могут втянуть их с Радой в кое-что похуже торговли скумой.  
  
Рада – та относилась к деньгам легче. Правда, к долгу и обязательствам – серьезнее, но ведь она и сама предложила уйти от таких нанимателей. Оставалось только решить, как бы это сделать половчее – либо в открытую попрощаться, либо сбежать тайком…  
  
Они свернули на проселок, ведший в какое-то небольшое поселение. Рэндалл уже не сомневался, что у Дарона там назначена встреча с другими контрабандистами, и как бы им с Радой сейчас не пришлось драться. Рада, с которой он шепотом поделился догадкой, заметила, что, возможно, ничего особенного и не произойдет, а Дарон свернул с проезжего тракта, чтобы не напороться на патруль имперской стражи. Однако меч держала наготове.  
  
Проселок совсем засыпало глубоким снегом. Виднелись чьи-то следы – видимо, по дороге иногда кто-нибудь ходил, но не каждый день. Неудивительно! Поселение оказалось совсем крошечной деревенькой или даже скорее хутором на несколько дворов. Во дворах суетились немногочисленные сельчане, Рэндалл разглядел и коня, запряженного в сани. Ехать до хутора оставалось уже немного, и вдруг дорогу преградило большое упавшее дерево. Кто-то срубил вековую ель…  
  
Не срубил.  
  
Сломал.  
  
Рэндалл сразу заподозрил или каменного тролля, или магию, а Рада шепнула «машины?» – человеческих сил на такое бы не хватило, и внезапно воздух содрогнулся.  
  
– Что? Что это? – закричали сыновья Дарона. Оррин выскочил и покатился под повозку, а Дарон, единственный из всех не до конца потерявший присутствие духа, выхватил лук.  
  
Рэндаллу достаточно было взглянуть, как Дарон его держит… Может, купцу и приходилось стрелять, но с такими трясущимися руками в кого он мог попасть?  
  
Волна тяжелого ветра с привкусом гари докатилась до них, задрала плащи, взъерошила волосы. Плащ Рады упал, и рубашка-бади плотно обтянула ее крепкое, красивое тело.  
  
– Ах ты… – сквозь зубы начала Рада, поднимая плащ, но голос ее заглушили странные, непонятные выкрики:  
  
– Йорм…  
  
Ближний к каравану дом загорелся.  
  
– Тор…  
  
Пламя быстро охватывало деревянные стены.  
  
– Шул…  
  
Огромное тело пронеслось над головами, могучие крылья подняли ветер, перевернувший две из четырех повозок, а еще одну опрокинул и разбил удар мощного хвоста, что-то железно загрохотало, Рада ахнула, а Дарон упал на колени, выпустил в никуда одну за другой несколько стрел и, визжа от ужаса, накрыл голову руками.  
  
Дракон!  
  
Чудовище взмыло повыше и закружилось. Рэндалл ничего не понимал в драконьих переживаниях, но эта тварь явно наслаждалась произведенным переполохом! «Ну погоди мне, – процедил Рэндалл. – Только подлети поближе, с-скотина!»  
  
Не успел.  
  
Рада вскинула руки.  
  
– Зун… Хал… Вик!  
  
Словно огромный воздушный молот ударил в брюхо дракона, а Рада выкрикнула снова:  
  
– Фас Ру Мар!  
  
Дракон захлебнулся и камнем ринулся вниз. Рэндалл рванул к нему, сжимая меч в руке, и рядом спешила Рада.  
  
Бежать пришлось недалеко. Дракон вблизи показался совсем не большим, всего раза в три или четыре крупнее лошади, и каким-то округлым и неуклюжим, почти смешным. Рэндалл вдруг понял, что не испытывает никакой опаски перед ним. «И это те самые страшилища, которые испокон веков наводили ужас на весь Скайрим?»  
  
– Ах ты, паршивец! – закричала Рада, подбежав к нему. – Сопляк бестолковый, корусы тебя заешь! Ты что это устроил, а? Ты зачем пожар наделал?  
  
Она схватила дракона за выступ на его шипастой морде. Выглядело так, будто взрослый дерет мальчишку за ухо, – да это, наверное, и было драконье ухо…  
  
– Никогда, слышишь, негодник, никогда не пугай и не обижай тех, кто меньше и слабее тебя! Понял? Так только последние ренриджи поступают!  
  
Рэндалл невольно улыбнулся. Вряд ли дракон понимал, что ему говорят… Уж каджитские ругательства-то он точно не знал!  
  
– Аус, – вдруг прошептал дракон и беспомощно уронил голову на снег.  
  
– Больно? Эх ты, – вздохнула Рада. – Сильно ушибся? Давай полечу… Вот что мы твоим родителям скажем, а?  
  
На ее руке повисло мерцающее пламя лечащего заклинания.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – возмутился Рэндалл. – Рада, ты с ума сошла? Это дракон! Он тебя испепелит, как только ты закончишь его лечить! Снеси ему башку, и дело с концом!  
  
– Талос с тобой, Рэндалл, он же еще ребенок! Как можно убивать детей? Сейчас вылечу его, и пусть летит к мамаше… А я пойду в деревню, там, наверное, тоже кому-нибудь нужно помочь, – возразила Рада.  
  
Дракон безропотно ждал, пока она закончит, наконец встрепенулся, расправил крылья, подскочил и взмыл в небеса. Рэндалл проводил его мрачным взглядом.  
  
Ему вспомнились слова М’Айка о «крике». Определенно, старый бродяга-философ хорошо знал Раду.  
  
По крайней мере, о том, что Рада владеет легендарным драконьим Криком, ему было известно. Сам-то Рэндалл не знал, что и думать по этому поводу.  
  
Рада добежала до коня и помчалась в деревню, Рэндалл немного замешкался, но присоединился к ней. Волноваться, правда, особо не стоило: пострадавших оказалось всего трое, ожоги у них были незначительными и под действием целительных заклинаний затянулись почти мгновенно, а пожар удалось быстро потушить, зато благодарность сельчан не знала границ. В душе Рэндалл тоже был благодарен Раде и дракончику – за сытный ужин, за баню и за ночевку в тепле и уюте.  
  
И особенно за то, что Дарон с сыновьями поспешили убраться с глаз, пока Рада и Рэндалл разбирались с драконом и крестьянами.  
  
– Ты вообще видел, что у них в повозках? – спросила его Рада, уже растянувшись на мягком соломенном матраце под меховым одеялом. – Насчет скумы ты верно догадался, но там машины! Эти ренриджи тайком кому-то продают двемерские машины в разобранном виде и с управляющими жезлами! Вот зачем им музей и Колсельмо…  
  
– Как ты их назвала?  
  
Рада подумала.  
  
– По-нашему без затей – подонки. Ненавижу, когда дерутся не по-честному. Слушай, Рэндалл, а кто тот тип, о котором ты спрашиваешь всех по дороге? Какой-то Зазубрина?  
  
– Мой брат, Харальд Зазубрина. Он вроде тебя – так же верит первому встречному и так же требует, чтобы все дрались только по-честному… Вы бы подружились. Но он ушел из дому много лет назад, я и не видел его с тех пор.  
  
– Мы и с тобой подружились, – напомнила Рада. – Ладно, подумаю, как его можно разыскать…  
  
Рэндалл кивнул в знак благодарности, хотя про себя подумал, что вряд ли Рада сумеет помочь, и вспомнил еще кое-что. Он уже давно предполагал, что «сказку» про волшебную чашу Харальд просто выдумал, как и многие другие. Не будь Харальд сыном и внуком воинов, ему лежала бы прямая дорога в скальды, и Рэндалл когда-то даже пытался расспрашивать о нем в Коллегии бардов, – но и там никто не слыхал о человеке, похожем на Харальда Зазубрину. Но верить в легенду хотелось, а еще больше хотелось верить, что чаша правда существует, и, отыскав ее, можно отыскать и Харальда.  
  
– Рада, а ты слыхала легенду о каменной чаше с кровью праведника?  
  
– Насчет крови праведника не слыхала, – подумав, отозвалась Рада, – а чаша… Такие чаши есть у фалмеров.  
  
  
  
***  
  


_Мне не хватает нежности твоей,  
Как умирающей птице - воздуха,  
Мне не хватает тревожного дрожанья губ твоих,  
Когда одиноко мне. _

  
  
Пещера Мерцающего тумана…  
  
Она уже не казалась такой мирной и уютной. Рада с тех пор, как впервые спустилась под землю, успела многое узнать и о самой пещере, и о том, что крылось в ней. Воздух, не знавший ни тепла, ни мороза – только сырые сквозняки временами налетали будто из ниоткуда; неживая голубая вода, в глубинах которой жили странные рыбы; светящиеся грибы… Дж’Алгри – юноша, проживший несколько лет в плену у фалмеров – рассказал Раде, что это за грибы. Приятные на вкус, они со временем вызывали слепоту, которую потом наследовали и дети незадачливого едока, а в больших количествах могли свести с ума.  
  
Злокрысы, способные обглодать тебя за считанные мгновенья.  
  
Корусы – ужасные хищные жуки-людоеды с панцирями прочнее многих металлов…  
  
И сами фалмеры, подозрительные и враждебно настроенные ко всем, кто приходил с Поверхности, и при этом отменные воины и маги. «Они и спрашивать не будут, с чем ты к ним пришел, – просто убьют, а труп скормят корусам», – убеждал Раду Дж’Алгри.  
  
Она верила, конечно. Уж кто-кто, а Дж’Алгри знал, что говорил. И не стал бы возводить напраслину: фалмеры ему скорее нравились, несмотря на их недружелюбность.  
  
Но и себе Рада тоже верила. Ей все чаще вспоминалось бледное некрасивое личико с острыми ушами. Может быть, проснувшись, та девушка атаковала бы Раду без раздумий…  
  
Может быть.  
  
И однажды, когда караван знакомого купца собрался в Вайтран, Рада отбыла с ним. Теперь у Рады было куда больше оружия, сама она довольно много узнала о морозных пауках и прочих мерзких пещерных тварях, а в ее заплечной сумке вместе с приличным запасом факелов позвякивали украшения. Все девушки, даже слепые, любят украшения.  
  
Под землей почти ничего не изменилось. Трупы на выступе у моста, которые Рада видела в прошлый раз, никуда не делись – правда, они превратились в скелеты, сырость подземелья разъедала мертвую плоть очень быстро, а валявшееся рядом с ними оружие проржавело насквозь, но запах немного выветрился. Кто бы ни были эти люди, не стоило тревожить их останки. Рада осторожно обошла их, прижавшись к стене, и замерла на небольшом уступе.  
  
Поселение не спало: между хижинами сновали темные силуэты, доносился слабый шум; кто-то окликал кого-то протяжным, призрачным голосом, и от этого зова Раде почему-то стало грустно. Она вжалась в стену, соображая, как быть. Может, заранее, не доходя до поселка, крикнуть «не нападайте на меня, я ваш друг»? А что потом? А вдруг не поверят?  
  
Может, затаиться и бесшумно подойти поближе? И наблюдать исподтишка? А вдруг заметят? Эти никаких оправданий слушать не станут…  
  
Рада шевельнулась… и вдруг камень под ее ногой хрустнул и вывалился, за ним посыпался весь уступ, Рада, взмахнув руками, полетела вниз… и наступила тишина.  
  
Очнулась Рада от резкой боли в ноге. Кто-то трогал ее ногу очень мягкими, нежными прохладными пальцами, и от этих прикосновений боль уходила. «Похоже, я сломала лодыжку, – отрешенно подумала Рада. – Даэдра, называется, познакомилась с милашкой! Лучше бы я запала на какую-нибудь каджиточку, хоть ноги были бы целы… Но кто же это меня нашел? Вроде за мной никто из наших не увязался, уж я бы заметила. И темно-то, хоть глаз выколи! Как он меня лечит без факела?»  
  
Нежные пальцы исчезли. Вскоре вернулись, уже липкие и скользкие, и Рада почувствовала, как в больную ногу втирают какое-то снадобье. Оно вызвало неприятное жжение, но боль окончательно ушла, а потом рядом загорелось бледное пламешко лечебного заклинания.  
  
И в его неверном синеватом отсвете Рада увидела лысую голову с острыми ушами и огромные слепые глаза на маленьком некрасивом лице.  
  
– Ты? Ты спасла меня? – невольно вздрогнув, прошептала Рада на Та’агра, опомнилась и проговорила на фалмерском, как учил ее Дж’Алгри: – Спасибо.  
  
– Ты пришла убивать нас? – спросила в ответ девушка. Она разговаривала немного не так, как Дж’Алгри, видимо, в каждой пещере или у каждого клана был свой диалект, но в целом понятно.  
  
– Нет, что ты. Мне хотелось повидать… – Рада запнулась. – Здесь, в пещере, очень красиво, – смущенно сказала она, с трудом подбирая фалмерские слова. – Я никого не убиваю. Я друг.  
  
Девушка терпеливо выслушала ее.  
  
– Я помню твой запах, – вдруг сказала она. – Ты однажды принесла мне растения для снадобья. Как ты узнала, что они мне нужны?  
  
Рада фыркнула, а потом неудержимо рассмеялась, несмотря на то, что ей было не до смеха.  
  
– Это были просто цветы! Ты мне понравилась!  
  
– Так не бывает, – грустно ответила девушка. – Люди с Поверхности гнали нас, пока мы не забились под землю, и даже теперь находят и убивают, а если не добираются до нас самих – то наших злокрысов, чтобы мы умирали от голода. Никто с Поверхности никогда не полюбит фалмера.  
  
– А вот и неправда! Я никогда вас не трогала, – запротестовала Рада. – Я о вас и услышала-то совсем недавно. А это правда, что вы любите греться о каджитов?  
  
– Что?  
  
Рада взяла ее тонкие прозрачные руки и прижала к груди, зарыла белые пальчики в густой мех. Девушка замерла, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Рада дала ей привыкнуть, а потом осторожно обняла и притянула к себе на колени.  
  
– Меня зовут Рада, – шепнула в острое ушко.  
  
– А меня Этайн…  
  
…Нога под воздействием заклинаний Этайн очень быстро зажила, а Рада выбралась из пещеры лишь однажды – чтобы послать весточку с караванщиками родным.  
  
– Я скажу, что ты остаешься в Вайтране, но почему – это ты сама им скажи, – ворчал караванщик. – Думаешь, твои родители обрадуются, когда узнают, что ты затеяла? И будут правы! Что это за брак с девушкой, с которой ты едва знакома? Да кто она хоть?  
  
– Целительница и старшая шаманка клана, – улыбнулась Рада.  
  
– Шаманка! Небось, ни в аэдра, ни в даэдра толком не верит! Не иначе, Кот со Скумой тебя с ней свел, – продолжал ворчать старый купец и вдруг сменил гнев на милость: – Ну, совет вам да любовь, лишь бы вы не разочаровались друг в друге. Своей дочери я бы не говорил так спешить, но раз уж ты так уверена…  
  
Рада только посмеивалась.  
  
Родичи Этайн долго не решались заглянуть в ее хижину и заговорить с Радой. Она сама, первой начала с ними знакомиться.  
  
– Не все мы на Поверхности такие уж злые, – объясняла Рада. – Из тех, кого я знаю, вообще-то все добрые, и с нами всегда можно поладить.  
  
Этайн улыбалась, трогая подаренные Радой кольца на пальчиках.  
  
Она учила Раду составлению целебных мазей и порошков, рассказывала древние легенды снежных эльфов и пела красивые, только необыкновенно печальные песни, а ее братья состязались с Радой в стрельбе из лука. В полутьме пещеры попасть в цель было не так-то просто; слепые от рождения фалмеры угадывали, куда стрелять, на слух, и Рада постоянно проигрывала. Зато на мечах и в рукопашной она брала реванш.  
  
А вечерами Этайн сворачивалась клубочком, закутываясь в пушистое тело Рады, и грелась в ее мягком меху, и Рада иногда просыпалась, слушая тихое прерывистое дыхание.  
  
Так звучало ее счастье.  
  
  
  
***  
  


_Не хочу я ночью думать  
о тревожных страшных сказках,  
Буду молча засыпать я...  
Утром, вечером, и днём. _

  
  
Тракт бежал по берегу реки, утопавшему в рыхлом снегу. Снег уже мало-помалу начал становиться серым и ноздреватым, а лед у берегов – синим, ненадежным, но до настоящей весны было еще далековато.  
  
На горизонте уже недалеко вставали, почти нависали, огромные тяжелые горы, поросшие елками, и казалось, что до ближайшего жилья дойти невозможно: вблизи не курился дымок, не виднелись поселения, даже следов человека нигде не находилось. Ни смерзшегося конского навоза, ни колеи от тележных колес, ни отпечатков сапог… Только ладно пригнанные камни дороги, выступающие из слежавшегося снега.  
  
– Так вот, значит, каких противников ты собралась побеждать. То-то я смотрю, ты тренируешься, как безумная, – сказал Рэндалл. – Признавайся, ты ведь училась на Высоком Хротгаре? Как это они согласились учить каджитку?  
  
– Ну... да, но потом у меня появились другие дела... Я так думаю, – сказала Рада, меняя тему, – что это дорога на Маркарт. Куда еще она может вести?  
  
– Хорошо бы, – сумрачные безлюдные горы вызывали в Рэндалле смутное, но очень неприятное чувство. – Разыскать бы там этого мерзавца Дарона, чтоб ему!  
  
– Да на кой ляд он тебе сдался?  
  
– Ну ты скажешь! Он же нам деньги так и не заплатил, и наши вещи у них в повозке остались!  
  
– Трус, что с него возьмешь, – заметила Рада. – Жулик, контрабандист… Я одного не понимаю: зачем он вез двемерские машины в Маркарт? – Рэндалл приподнял брови, и она пояснила: – Маркарт, по идее, столица двемерского железного старья. Там и музей двемеров есть, и Колсельмо этот, который во всем, что касается двемеров, известный дока, и даже сохранились древние двемерские постройки. Куда еще разобранные сферы-то?  
  
– А ты не думала, что он, может быть, не в Маркарт их вез?  
  
– Думала, – сказала Рада. – Но раз он хотел расплатиться с нами в Маркарте, значит, он тут собирался что-то продать. А что?  
  
– Балда, лунный сахар! И потом, кто тебе сказал, что он вообще собирался с нами расплачиваться?  
  
Рада пожала плечами. Она научилась сражаться, спасая свою жизнь, да и не только свою, но к обману и подлостям, похоже, так и не привыкла. Рэндалла же заботили более земные вещи: денег у них не просто не было, а не было вообще. Еду им дали с собой в деревне, однако еще день-два – и им с Радой придется голодать. А до Маркарта или любого другого поселения наверняка еще очень далеко…  
  
Внезапно конь под Рэндаллом захрапел и встал.  
  
Странное существо, похожее на человека, но с какой-то совершенно не человеческой повадкой, появилось на дороге, его тут же окружили люди, с непостижимой скоростью высыпавшие из-за камней. Судя по мечам и лукам, настроены они были отнюдь не дружелюбно, а сражаться с ними Рэндаллу не очень-то хотелось: незнакомцев набежало не меньше десятка. Оружие и одежду он не сразу опознал, а опознав, содрогнулся.  
  
Изгои!  
  
Народ Предела, с которым мало кому удавалось договориться миром. Встреча с ними сулила не меньшие неприятности, чем знакомство с фалмерами.  
  
Жуткая фигура в центре – это, конечно, ворожея… С ворожеями Рэндаллу сталкиваться пока не приходилось, и он вовсе не горел желанием это исправить. О своих способностях к магии он прекрасно знал и ни минуты не надеялся одолеть ворожею, а с помощью обычного оружия и подавно не мог бы с ней справиться.  
  
– Привет, – сказала Рада, широко улыбаясь и показывая, что в ее широко разведенных руках нет оружия. – Чем вам помочь? Что слышно нового в горах Друадах?  
  
Молодой лучник выбежал наперед, натянул тетиву и демонстративно прицелился. Рада продолжала улыбаться, не спеша браться за оружие.  
  
– Погоди, – сказала она. – Скажи, тут не проезжали купцы? Небольшой торговый поезд, а в нем шестеро редгардов, старик и его сыновья. Они сбежали, когда на нас напал дракон.  
  
– Бросили нас дракону на съедение, – поправил Рэндалл.  
  
Люди на дороге зашумели. Некоторые из них опустили оружие, хотя выражения лиц по-прежнему оставались недобрыми.  
  
– Ты лжешь, – неприязненно сказал лучник. – Нет здесь никакого дракона.  
  
– Уже нет, – поправила Рада. Она спешилась и очутилась в самой гуще Изгоев. Рэндалл про себя ахнул, но Рада, похоже, вообще ничего не боялась. – У нас нет денег и вообще ничего ценного с собой, – продолжала она. – Торок с нашими вещами остался у этих купцов в повозке. Мы не враги вам и ничего плохого не сделаем.  
  
Ворожея сделала короткий знак рукой, и пожилой Изгой с мечом у пояса отошел за кусты. Вернулся.  
  
Бросил какой-то предмет к ногам Рады.  
  
Усы на ее лице зашевелились, ноздри дернулись. Рэндалл прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть…  
  
Знакомое смуглое лицо, посиневшее и с вытекшим глазом.  
  
Оррин.  
  
Теперь от него осталась только голова, отрубленная и размозженная на виске.  
  
– Да, это один из них, – сказала Рада, угрюмо потупившись. – А остальные?  
  
Ворожея выпрямила сгорбленную спину и рассмеялась. Другой Изгой тоже зашел за кусты и вскоре вынес еще две головы. Одна принадлежала самому юному из купцов – совсем еще подростку, должно быть, младшему сыну Дарона.  
  
– Сволочи вы, – устало сказала Рада. – Поехали, Рэндалл.  
  
– Погодите. А где дракон? – спросил молодой.  
  
– Мы его прогнали, – Рада вскочила в седло и уже хотела пришпорить коня, но, повинуясь новому знаку ворожеи, Изгои схватили лошадей под уздцы и набросились на путешественников. – Да чтоб вас! Поганцы, даэдра вас задери, да вы просто разбойники!  
  
Рэндалл почти не сомневался, что этим закончится. Договариваться с Изгоями – можно, если, конечно, ты Рада, но без всякого успеха. Поэтому он давно приготовился к битве, сжимая рукоять меча, и как только один из Изгоев дернул коня за поводья, соскочил и рубанул нахала по руке!  
  
Ворожея обрушила на него струю синеватого пламени, но на пути ее магии встала Рада. Огненный шар сорвался с ее пальцев, ударил ворожею, та пошатнулась, но устояла. Рэндалл решил прикрыть Раду от остальных Изгоев, чтобы она могла сосредоточиться на магическом поединке.  
  
Он слыхал, что ворожеи, несмотря на их пугающий вид полулюдей-полуптиц, когда-то были обычными колдуньями, но ради силы утратили человеческий облик. Все бежали от них, одни Изгои стакнулись с ворожеями, а может, те и происходили из их народа, – Рэндаллу приходилось слышать, что ворожеи у Изгоев часто вставали во главе кланов, а женщины, подражая им, украшали себя перьями. Судя по виду пары воительниц, сражавшихся наравне с мужчинами, эти истории были отчасти правдивы.  
  
Молодой Изгой, беседовавший с Радой, сейчас целился в нее из лука – правда, он выпустил уже несколько стрел и никак не мог попасть, маги во время поединков двигаются быстро. Рэндалл подскочил к лучнику и ударил мечом; метил в грудь, но тот повернулся, клинок скользнул по луку и уперся в бедро. Тетива лопнула.  
  
– Будь ты прокл… – начал лучник, и Рэндалл ударил его еще раз.  
  
…Потом он долго раздумывал, почему ударил в плечо, а не в горло – лучник закинул голову, и беззащитная шея белела над воротником доспеха. Все-таки Рада меня испортила, решил Рэндалл. До знакомства с ней я бы убил этого Изгоя без малейшей жалости. А тут, надо же, пожалел парнишку…  
  
Переступил через раненого и схватился с пожилым воином, который показывал им голову Оррина. Этого человека Рэндалл не пощадил. И следующего противника – тоже. Где-то рядом раздавались крики Рады и ворожеи, обе были уже на последнем издыхании…  
  
И вдруг все закончилось.  
  
Ворожея осела в снег кучкой черных тряпок и перьев. Рада подняла руки к небу и гортанно выкрикнула:  
  
– Кри-и-инья-а!  
  
Зашаталась и упала прямо в снег.  
  
Рэндалл встал над ней с мечом, но Изгои – те, кто остался в живых – отступили, унося раненых. Головы погибших редгардов остались валяться на дороге.  
  
– Говорю ведь, сволочи, – жалобно сказала Рада, не открывая глаз. Голос ее звучал слабо и хрипло. – Парней угробили, на нас напали… И что им спокойно на свете не живется?  
  
Рэндалл мельком подумал, что с вещами и деньгами, оставшимися у Дарона, можно окончательно попрощаться. Ему было очень жалко мальчишку из купеческого каравана, и, что хуже всего, его ранило: рубашка на боку подплыла кровью, кто-то всадил ему стрелу повыше колена, и нога немилосердно болела. Поднять сейчас рослую каджитку…  
  
Впрочем, он попытался.  
  
– Рада, – хватая ртом воздух, спросил, – ты случайно не Сенч? Я слышал, что каджиты Сенч самые высокие…  
  
– Ага. Когда доводится влипать в передряги, именно такие, как я, переносят на закорках каджитов поменьше, – с серьезным видом ответила Рада и начала подниматься. Медленно, с трудом, но все-таки она устояла на ногах. – Ох, мне самой бы ездовой каджит не помешал!  
  
– На коне не удержишься? – поддел ее Рэндалл.  
  
Магических сил у Рады почти не осталось, поэтому Рэндаллу пришлось отдуваться за двоих, припомнив все, что успел усвоить в Коллегии магов из раздела целебных заклинаний. Больше всего он боялся, что на них еще кто-нибудь нападет.  
  
Но к вечеру они с Радой добрались до Маркарта.  
  
Рада порылась в заплечном мешке в отчаянной попытке найти хоть что-нибудь на продажу, Рэндалл тоже начал копаться у себя. Ему казалось, что позолоченный браслет, кольцо, пару безупречных самоцветов и что-то еще лежит именно в заплечном мешке, но нет – все по-настоящему ценное осталось в тороках, увезенных Дароном. Разве что… нож? Хороший нож, жалко, но, может быть, его удастся продать. Рада стояла, держа пивную кружку и какое-то ожерелье – вот и все, что у нее осталось.  
  
Рэндалл покосился на ее руку. На руке красовался браслет из необычного материала – не металл и не дерево, а на пальце – явно старинное кольцо; больше никаких украшений Рада не носила, но и эти стоили дороже, чем весь караван Дарона. Однако эти вещи она продавать и не думала. «Женщины», – про себя хмыкнул Рэндалл. Хотя… кто их разберет, этих каджитов. Может, это какие-то знаки рода, с которыми даже такой отрезанный ломоть, как Рада, не согласится расстаться и с ножом у горла…  
  
У входа в город раскинулся обширный рынок с великим множеством ювелирных лавок, но продать получилось только ожерелье Рады, и то гораздо дешевле, чем Рада рассчитывала. Рэндалл про себя надеялся, что не задержится в Маркарте. Делать здесь было нечего – во всяком случае, ему, хотя… Может быть, удастся наняться в стражу для защиты от Изгоев? Похоже, они изрядно беспокоят жителей Маркарта… И пока Рада искала таверну, Рэндалл успел переговорить с капитаном местной стражи.  
  
Услышанное его не очень обнадежило. Маркарт по праву считался одним из самых укрепленных мест Скайрима: горы Друадах и надежные стены с прочной кладкой делали город практически неприступным, а городская стража и ополчение отличались отменной подготовкой и не особенно нуждались в наемниках. Следовало как можно скорее примкнуть к купеческому каравану и направляться в Вайтран. На всякий случай Рэндалл спросил и о Харальде, но безрезультатно.  
  
– Ого! Если бы я знала, что у тебя тут есть приятель… – начала вернувшаяся Рада, но Рэндалл перебил:  
  
– Да я с ним и не знаком. Я только спросил, можно ли к ним наняться. У нас ведь денег совсем не осталось, на что мы будем жить?  
  
– А-а, – Рада разочарованно вздохнула. – Жаль. А у меня есть! Правда, погостить у нее нам не удастся, но она рекомендовала хорошую таверну.  
  
Таверна «Серебряная кровь» была, может, и хорошей, но Рэндаллу показалась какой-то неприветливой. В огромном холле царили тепло и уют, но громкие перебранки работников трактира портили все впечатление, пиво оказалось разбавленным, а ягненок с травами – пересушенным. Впрочем, комната, которую отвели им с Радой, Рэндаллу понравилась.  
  
– Через несколько дней отсюда пойдет торговый караван каджитов, – сказала Рада. – Им вроде бы не помешает дополнительная охрана. Я их еще не видела, но моя здешняя подруга, К’Эйси, обещала посодействовать. Или ты все-таки хочешь устроиться стражником?  
  
– Нет, что ты, я просто думал, где бы заработать, – признался Рэндалл. – Мне больше нравится бродить по свету, чем сидеть в четырех стенах, как эти бездельники с простреленными коленями!  
  
Рада расхохоталась.  
  
– Ну, не такие уж бездельники. На их долю приключений хватает, не сомневайся. Слушай, а что это К’Эйси говорит, что маленьких драконов не бывает? Я ей говорю, что своими глазами видела драконенка, а она…  
  
– Это был просто мелкий дракон, – Рэндалл тоже засмеялся. – Как у нас люди низенького роста. Драконят и правда не бывает. А ты с ним, как с сопляком…  
  
– Так он и вел себя, как сопляк, – фыркнула Рада. – Все равно ерунда. Откуда они тогда берутся, если у них нет детенышей? Из оторванного хвоста вырастают?  
  
Рэндалл задумался. Но о размножении драконов он знал не больше Рады, и заботили его совсем другие вещи. Он снова завел разговор о Вайтране.  
  
– Мне не очень нравится идея стать наемником, – прямо сказала Рада. – У нас наемников называют «джихатт», и это бранное слово. Среди каджитов много тех, кто не заботится о чести, как и среди любого народа, но моя семья ставит честь превыше всего, а быть джихаттом – недостойно чести каджита, обнажающего меч только ради клана или своей гордости. Я бы хотела вернуться на Высокий Хротгар и закончить обучение, раз уж родилась такой, как есть. Но ты пошел за мной в Коллегию магов, хотя и не желал этого, Рэндалл, и я тоже пойду за тобой. Только знаешь, что? Мне сначала надо побывать в Рифтене. У меня есть дело, важное дело, я жила последние шесть лет, чтобы его выполнить. Почти выполнила. А потом, если останусь в живых, я пойду с тобой куда скажешь, потому что своих дел у меня не останется.  
  
Она уже пару раз намекала на какое-то важное дело, но уклонялась от расспросов, а Рэндалл не лез к ней в душу. Уж очень каменело ее лицо, когда Рада об этом говорила, и в глазах застывала неподвижная точка – видимо, «дело» причиняло слишком сильную боль.  
  
На следующий день они гуляли по Маркарту. Это был большой величественный город, здания выглядели довольно причудливо; многие стояли на фундаментах, оставшихся от двемеров. У Рэндалла даже дух захватывало от сумрачной красоты этого места – заснеженные горные склоны, древние камни мостовых, стрельчатые окна старинных домов, и на лицах встречных тоже словно читалась печать суровой старины. В центре возвышалось строение, будто само собой выросшее из корней гор, удивительно уместное здесь – и невыносимо чуждое. Рэндалл узнал, что это и есть Подкаменная крепость, некогда выстроенная еще двемерами резиденция маркартского ярла. Над городом парила громада храма Дибеллы, легкого и воздушного, несмотря на свою огромность, и восхитительно прекрасного. Рада по-детски восторгалась всем увиденным и наконец захотела посетить храм.  
  
Интересно, недоумевал Рэндалл, что ей нужно от Дибеллы? Просто поглазеть-полюбоваться? Рада это любит… Но обычно в храмы ходят, чтобы о чем-то попросить божество. Уж не мечтает ли Рада выйти замуж? Вот ни за что бы не подумал! А может, она бежит по дорогам приключений от разбитого сердца?  
  
Но Рада в храме ни о чем не просила богиню. Она только остановилась посреди храма, отрешенно разглядывая стены и статуи, – как будто душа ее блуждала где-то далеко-далеко. Рэндалл же припомнил, что Дибелла покровительствует не только любви, но и дружбе, и от души вознес ей благодарность.  
  
Дибелла не послала ему жену.  
  
Зато она послала ему настоящего друга – Раду.  
  
А на выходе из храма их нашел Посвященный Темного Братства. Рэндалл схватился за меч, внутренне радуясь, что никогда не выходит из дому без оружия, но Рада остановила его:  
  
– Ты что! Это же К’Эйси, моя милая К’Эйси! Здравствуй, сестренка!  
  
– Мир тебе, Ри’Рада, – «сестренка» церемонно поклонилась, откидывая капюшон, и оказалась рослой пятнистой каджиткой. – Под этим небом К’Эйси тепло приветствует тебя, да осветит солнце твой путь…  
  
– Во имя Ситиса, К’Эйси! Просто «привет» сказать не судьба? Как дела?  
  
Рэндалл хотел было потихоньку удалиться, чтобы не мешать встрече старых друзей, и снова Рада его удержала:  
  
– Погоди, я тут надеюсь…  
  
– У К’Эйси есть новости для друга уважаемой Ри’Рады, – подтвердила каджитка-ассасин. – Правда, не очень много. К’Эйси разузнала о некоем Харальде по прозвищу Зазубрина, что примерно двенадцать лет назад так называл себя молодой херсирк с небольшой дружиной, который ввязывался во все междоусобицы, смело сражался и устраивал набеги. Его дружина росла, а слава росла быстрее. В последний раз Харальда Зазубрину видели в Рифтене.  
  
– Точно в Рифтене? – взволнованно перебил Рэндалл. – Не в Вайтране?  
  
– Если ты о Соратниках, то нет, Харальд и его дружина к ним не примкнули. В Йоррваскре их не было. Человек, с которым К’Эйси беседовала, поклялся, что видел Харальда Зазубрину в Рифтене. Он был очень высок, очень силен, отменный воин с длинными белокурыми волосами – все, как вы описали.  
  
«Херсирк». Племенной вождь. Именно это слово любил Харальд Зазубрина. Что ж – все сходится…  
  
– Вот и хорошо, – сквозь зубы произнесла Рада.  
  
– Дела в Рифтене? – К’Эйси проницательно скосила на нее зеленый глаз. – Только прикажи, почтенная Ри’Рада, и К’Эйси рада будет…  
  
– О нет, – твердо сказала Рада. – Это дело я должна выполнить только сама.  
  
Рэндалл внезапно вспомнил встречу в Виндхельме. Что, если Раде попросту пришелся по сердцу спутник Мьол Львицы? И волнуется она, опасаясь отказа в любви? То-то и в храм Дибеллы не забыла заглянуть… Даэдра. С одной стороны, Рэндалл всей душой желал Раде счастья. А с другой – они вместе столько прошли, а этого человека она едва знает…  
  
– Продолжать ли искать Харальда Зазубрину? – деловито уточнила К’Эйси.  
  
– Если можно, – промямлил Рэндалл. В груди стало холодно. Конечно, он и сам съездит в Рифтен. Но сейчас, когда ниточка нашлась и появилась надежда узнать о судьбе брата, он почему-то не верил самому себе.  
  
– А когда К’Эйси найдет его – убить?  
  
– Ну, что ты! – воскликнула Рада. – Это же брат Рэндалла, моего лучшего друга! Братишка. Его нужно только известить, что брат хочет его повидать, верно, Рэндалл?  
  
– Да, – глухо произнес Рэндалл, пытаясь справиться с волнением. – Да.  
  
– А теперь еще об одном, – все так же деловито сказала К’Эйси. – Караван, где нужны еще охранники, отбывает через неделю. Его ведет купец по имени Алгри.  
  
– Мой Дж’Алгри! – обрадовалась Рада и даже затанцевала на месте. – Какое счастье быть среди друзей, Рэндалл! Это же тот самый Дж’Алгри, который учил меня фалмерскому!  
  
– Он больше не «джи», – улыбнулась К’Эйси. – Теперь его в Эльсвейре ждут жена и дочь. Он им рассказывает байки про тебя и твои подвиги, Ри’Рада!  
  
– Ну уж ты и скажешь – подвиги, – Рада засмеялась. – Хорошо все складывается, а, Рэндалл?  
  
– Не очень, – подумав, заметил тот. – Неделю нам еще на что-то жить надо.  
  
– К’Эйси поможет, – К’Эйси вынула из-за пазухи кожаный кошелек. – И соберет вам еды в дорогу. Караван Алгри сейчас не в Маркарте, а на ферме Салвиев. – Рэндалл приподнял брови, и К’Эйси добавила: – Отличное местечко. Там привечают каджитских торговцев, не то, что здесь. К’Эйси расскажет, как туда пройти.  
  
– Отправляемся завтра, чего тянуть, – предложила Рада.  
  
Со сборами они справились очень быстро: пожитков почти не осталось. Вечером заглянула К’Эйси, принеся полные тороки с вяленой олениной, хлебом и овощами, и поспешила распрощаться – ее служба не терпела промедления.  
  
– Впервые вижу настоящего ассасина, – сказал Рэндалл. – Я думал, наемный убийца это зверь какой-то, вроде тех бандитов, с которыми ты расправилась в Винтерхолде. А она ничего, милая…  
  
– Она прекрасная, – ответила Рада. – Но насчет милой – ты просто не видел ее в деле.  
  
Разговор не клеился.  
  
– Я думал, ты захочешь повидать Колсельмо. Ну… он все-таки изучал фалмеров.  
  
Рада понурилась. Когда заговорила, голос ее звучал глухо.  
  
– Он их изучал, – с нажимом произнесла Рада. Помолчав, перевела разговор на другое: – Слушай, а как К’Эйси назвала твоего брата? Хор… хер… не хоркер же?  
  
– Херсирк, – засмеялся Рэндалл, – племенной вождь. Старое слово, оно вроде было в ходу еще в Атморе, сейчас мало кто его и помнит…  
  
  
  
***  
  


_Прощайте, ожиданья,  
Не разомкнуть нам рук.  
Я не люблю прощанья -  
Тревоги круг.  
И будет боль от встречи,  
Которой не бывать... _

  
  
Детство кончилось.  
  
Два года назад, вскоре после гибели отца, мама родила маленькую Хедди. Рэндалл помнил, как они с отцом светились от радости даже в пасмурные дни, когда мама прикасалась ладонью к животу. Кто знал, что отец погибнет, не увидев дочь…  
  
Поначалу Хедди все время была с мамой, но вот она подросла, а маме нужно было работать на огороде и в пекарне. Хотя Харальд и Рэндалл могли бы взять львиную долю труда на себя, но мама считала, что хозяйство и особенно денежные дела требуют ее участия.  
  
Возможно, она была права. Конечно, она во всем была права, Рэндаллу и в голову не приходило сомневаться. Просто забота о малышке стала их с Харальдом обязанностью. Рэндаллу быстро становилось скучно; когда сестра только родилась, Рэндалл думал, что с ней можно будет играть и веселиться, но у младенцев свои игры и свои радости, старшим уже недоступные. А Харальд тяготился присмотром за Хедди с самого начала.  
  
– Я мужчина, – говорил он. – Мужчина и воин.  
  
– И брат Хедди, – уточняла мама.  
  
– Да, но я должен упражняться с мечом и луком, а не нянчиться с малявкой.  
  
– В жизни, сынок, пригодится все: и боевые искусства, и умение нянчить детей, и умение печь хлеба. Мне же пригодились.  
  
Доля правды в ее словах была: когда-то мама слыла лихой воительницей, а семейное предание гласило, будто она взяла в мужья славного противника, который показался ей красавчиком, – так и сложилась их семья. Отец никогда не опровергал эти рассказы, только посмеивался в усы. А теперь мама главенствовала в их семье, несмотря на требования Харальда признать главой семьи его.  
  
– Я старший сын, – говаривал он. – Мама старая, ты, Рэн, еще сопляк, а Хедди и подавно, так кто же главный?  
  
– Это я-то старая? – однажды мама сняла со стены меч и направила на сына. Тогда ей удалось основательно потеснить его, хоть Харальд и был на две головы крупнее и на пол-локтя шире в плечах. Больше он не называл мать старушкой, однако и соглашаться с ней не спешил.  
  
И вот он сам снял со стены отцовское оружие и собрал торок. Оседланный конь прядал ушами во дворе, а у ворот стояли двенадцать надежных товарищей, закаленных, седеющих воинов – старые друзья отца. Теперь это была дружина Харальда Зазубрины.  
  
– Был сынок, – отозвался он на причитания матери. – А теперь я херсирк, своим мечом я добуду славу и вернусь с мешками золота и самоцветов. Я привезу Хедди ожерелье из лучших сапфиров!  
  
– А потом ты уплывешь в Атмору, заложишь новый город, станешь ярлом и раздобудешь чашу с кровью праведника, – тихонько сказал Рэндалл. – Чтобы все были счастливы. Однажды в далекой-далекой стране…  
  
– Думаешь, не справлюсь? – Харальд хлопнул его по плечу и расхохотался. Уж слишком громко – видно, и ему тяжело давалось расставание. – Ну ладно, – уже серьезно сказал он. – Я поплыву в Атмору. Если там нельзя разбогатеть, значит, я найду, где можно. А если я и не стану ярлом, то краснеть за меня вам не придется! Теперь ты, Рэндалл, старший мужчина в семье. Мать скоро состарится – не давай ее в обиду.  
  
– Мне еще далеко до старости, – возразила мама. – Когда ты снова ступишь на порог дома, то не увидишь моей седины. Смотри только, возвращайся живым и здоровым!  
  
Она простилась с сыном легко. Только, когда стихла пыль из-под копыт, вошла в дом, упала на кровать и долго-долго плакала. Рэндалл сидел рядом, утешая.  
  
Детство кончилось…


	3. Chapter 3

_Опрокинут день,  
Заметен в сугроб.  
И летит, как тень  
Белых куполов,  
Стая снежных слов. _

  
  
И Раде, и Рэндаллу не раз приходилось карабкаться в горы. Рада призналась, что любит бывать в горах, и даже нарисовала на снегу что-то вроде тапочек с шипами, которые надо надевать на сапоги, чтобы не скользили. У нее такие лежали в тороке, оставшемся у Дарона. Рэндалл горы не особенно любил, но и не боялся: привык, да и как не привыкнуть, если в Скайриме гор куда как побольше, чем равнин? Гористый Предел обоим даже понравился…  
  
Если бы не погода.  
  
С утра распогодилось, выглянуло солнце, и Рада рассчитывала уже после полудня прибыть на ферму Салвиев. Внезапно налетел ледяной ветер, небо словно занавесилось темным густым войлоком. Повалил снег. Рэндалл понадеялся, что ветер утащит снеговые тучи подальше, но нет – снегопад не прекращался, он становился все гуще и гуще, а ветер крепчал, и вскоре вокруг пары одиноких всадников яростно бушевала метель.  
  
Рада вытащила карту, которую дала К’Эйси, прищурилась. Карту сразу же засыпало колючими снежинками, и Рада то и дело смахивала их, вглядываясь в линии.  
  
– Нам через этот перевал? – спросил Рэндалл; он тоже разбирался в картах.  
  
– Ну да. Пустяк вроде бы, но по такой погоде…  
  
Рэндалл безнадежно оглянулся. Мороз усиливался, ветер уже выл и бился о камни, трепал ветви можжевельника, рвал плащи с плеч. Кони недовольно ржали.  
  
– Тут как бы под лавину не попасть, – вздохнула Рада, Рэндалл не расслышал, и ей пришлось буквально прокричать это, чтобы рев ветра не заглушал голоса.  
  
Считается, что в горах всегда можно найти укрытие – пещеру или хотя бы уступ, чтобы спрятаться от ветра. Так пишут в книгах о путешествиях те, кто никогда не выезжал из города. Потому-то Рэндалл и относился к книжной премудрости с недоверием.  
  
На самом деле нет ничего страшнее снежной бури в горах, когда пересушенный воздух ломается в легких, губы и глаза жжет так, что их невозможно даже приоткрыть, от мороза, кажется, вот-вот растрескаются кости, а из-за снегопада не видно вытянутой руки. Камни, стронутые ветром, грохочут, где-то неподалеку слышен шум и треск рухнувшего дерева, и только милостью Талоса и Мары под этим деревом и этими камнями еще не лежит твой труп…  
  
Они все-таки нашли скалу, к которой смогли прислониться и ждать. Идти в метель было трудно, а стоять – невыносимо холодно; Рада безнадежно покопалась в вещах и опустила руки. В который раз Рэндалл пожалел о вещах, увезенных Дароном: в их мешках лежали шкуры волков и саблезубов, которыми можно было бы укрыться самим и укрыть лошадей. Сейчас единственное, что они с Радой смогли, – обняться, согнуться, прижаться друг к другу и к лошадям в жалкой надежде сберечь остатки тепла.  
  
Тяжесть снега, наметенного на плечи и голову, становилась уже очень ощутимой. Интересно, отрешенно подумал Рэндалл, найдут ли наши трупы по весне? А обидно – почти дойти вслед за внезапно загоревшейся через столько лет надеждой и умереть…  
  
В рев ветра вплелся еще один звук. Сперва Рэндалл подумал, что слышит шепот сновидения – из тех, что снятся умирающим от холода. Но хриплый, тяжелый низкий голос повторял что-то снова и снова, очень настойчиво. Рада очнулась и выпрямилась, стряхивая огромную снеговую шапку с капюшона. Рэндалл тоже поднял голову.  
  
Прямо над ними на скале возвышалось… то ли оживший камень, то ли оживший ствол можжевельника? Нет – «это» покрывала чешуя. Проморгавшись, Рэндалл понял, что видит полуразвернутые перепончатые крылья и шипастую башку.  
  
Дракон.  
  
Маленький, всего раза в три или четыре побольше лошади. Совсем не величественный. С дымком из ноздрей.  
  
Не забавно ли – в момент, когда приготовился умирать от холода, оказаться поджаренным на драконьем огне!  
  
– Ри’Рада Довакин, – в который раз повторил дракон.  
  
– Кто здесь зовет меня Довакином? – проговорила Рада онемевшими от холода губами. – А, это ты, малыш!  
  
– Ри’Рада Довакин, я Сорм.  
  
– Привет, Сорм, – Рада нашла силы улыбнуться. – Как лапа?  
  
– Почему ты не убила меня и не поглотила мою душу, Ри’Рада Довакин?  
  
– Так ты же детеныш! Я никогда бы не убила ребенка, хоть и драконьего, – возмутилась Рада, захлебнулась воздухом и закашлялась. – И… я… я ненавижу по… поглощать…  
  
– Ошибаешься. У нас не бывает детенышей. Я небольшого размера, Ри’Рада Довакин, но моих сил хватило бы, чтобы испепелить город, подобный Маркарту.  
  
– Ври больше, – буркнула Рада, отдышавшись. – Маркарт не по зубам и самому Алдуину.  
  
– Теперь ты захочешь убить меня? – продолжал Сорм.  
  
– Прости, не хочу. Я очень устала и замерзла, мне не до сражений. И вообще убивать драконов – это не мое.  
  
Сорм помолчал.  
  
– Ты и твой слуга идете вниз?  
  
– Он мой друг, а не слуга. Да, мы идем на ферму этих… как их…  
  
– Салвиев, – подсказал Рэндалл. Ему, в отличие от Рады, очень хотелось как следует рубануть мечом хвастливого мелкого выскочку – и за «слугу», и за подожженную деревню, и за этот бессмысленный разговор.  
  
Сорм спрыгнул рядом с ними и вытянул шею.  
  
– Закрепите лошадей веревками, – сказал он. – Между шеей и спиной есть место, вы сможете там сесть.  
  
Рэндалл забеспокоился.  
  
– Рада, он же нас заманивает, – зашипел он. – Вот увидишь, он унесет нас в свое логово и сожрет вместе с лошадьми!  
  
– Так от нас хоть кому-то польза будет, – резонно возразила Рада. – А то замерзнем насмерть, и все без толку.  
  
Закоченевшие пальцы не слушались, и от Рэндалла помощи было немного – он только подавал Раде веревки. Та хотя и замерзла не меньше, но боялась, что лошади упадут с дракона, поэтому дула на пальцы – и завязывала крепкие узлы.  
  
– Я научилась вязать узлы у пиратов, – похвасталась она.  
  
Веревки ушли на то, чтобы привязать лошадей, а сами Рада и Рэндалл понадеялись, что сумеют удержаться и так. Сорм взмыл в воздух – и Рэндалл понял, что сглупил.  
  
Так страшно ему не было никогда. Ни в детстве, когда отец сурово наказывал за какую-нибудь шалость. Ни в бою. Ни в сражении с мерзкими драуграми. Ни на тонущем корабле, когда они чудом дотянули до берега. Огромная высота, – и кажется, что ты один на один с воздухом, в котором не удержишься! Да Сорм еще летел не очень ровно, и с каждым взмахом крыла желудок Рэндалла обрывался вниз, а сердце ухало в пятки…  
  
– Вон она! – крикнула Рада. – Двемерский дом, это точно та ферма! И караван!  
  
Действительно, далеко внизу виднелись игрушечные на таким расстоянии здания и повозки. Сорм заложил крутой вираж, так что Рада завизжала, а Рэндалл зажмурился и мысленно простился с жизнью, – и ринулся вниз.  
  
Когда он подлетел к ферме, там царила паника. Люди бегали, суетились, кто-то спасал добро, кто-то изготовился метать копья или стрелять из луков. Сорм расхохотался – он неприкрыто наслаждался произведенным переполохом.  
  
– Ри’Рада Довакин, – торжественно сказал он, оборвав смех, – нарекаю тебя другом. Если понадобится пара крыльев и струя огня – зови.  
  
– Спасибо тебе, Сорм, – тихо сказала Рада.  
  
– Спасибо, – простонал и Рэндалл. У него все еще сосало под ложечкой, а в животе что-то переворачивалось после перелета. Определенно, путешествия по воздуху – не то, о чем Рэндалл мечтал всю жизнь…  
  
– Погоди! – вдруг крикнула Рада. – Сорм, как это – не бывает детенышей? Вы что же, взрослыми рождаетесь? Я думала, вы яйца несете, как змеи!  
  
Сорм повернул голову и снова рассмеялся.  
  
К Рэндаллу и Раде уже бежали люди и каджиты, сильно обеспокоенные и взволнованные: хозяева фермы – видимо, те самые Салвии, и купцы из каравана Алгри.  
  
– Алгри! – Рада приподнялась на цыпочки и замахала руками. – Алгри, старый друг! Ох, даэдра… сапог-то треснул… Алгри, ты что, не узнаешь меня? Это же я, Рада!  
  
– Госпожа Ри’Рада, – ахнул осанистый каджит немного постарше Рады и, не добегая нескольких шагов, склонился в поклоне. – Какая встреча! Мы уж опасались…  
  
– Не дождетесь, – хихикнула Рада. – А тебя, я слышала, можно поздравить? Да, познакомься, это мой друг Рэндалл! И Сорм, он тоже друг, только он уже улетел…  
  
Другие каджиты окружили их и с любопытством разглядывали.  
  
– К’Эйси говорила, что у нее на примете есть надежные воины для охраны каравана, – сказал один из них.  
  
– Так это про нас, – объяснила Рада.  
  
– Нет, нет, вы мои гости, – замахал руками Алгри. – Как я могу вас нанять?  
  
– Как всех – за деньги, – фыркнула Рада. – Или за пару новых сапог для меня.  
  
– Узнаю Ри’Раду, – заметил один из каджитов. – Ты и раньше, почтенная Ри’Рада, умела подружиться даже с троллями. Но дракон – это новая ступень!  
  
– Не преувеличивай, Дж’Арно, – отмахнулась Рада. – С троллями не договоришься, и вот с Изгоями не срослось… Подружиться можно только с тем, кто этого хочет. А я слышала, у вас уже есть охрана, и вы решили еще нанять людей – что так?  
  
– Мы идем в Рифтен, – сказал Дж’Арно, покосившись на Алгри. – На Рифтенском тракте неспокойно.  
  
– Разбойники, дери их хоркеры, – подтвердил Алгри. – Гар Кровопийца – слыхали о таком?  
  
– Слыхали, – сказал Рэндалл. – Мы столкнулись с его людьми в Винтерхолде. Убивали всех без разбору, никого не щадили.  
  
– Потому он и получил свое прозвище. Страшный человек! Говорят, он даже не человек, а полутролль, – заметил Дж’Арно.  
  
– Это-то враки, а вот что кровожаден сверх всякий меры – это точно, – кивнул Алгри. – Алгри своими глазами видел мертвецов с его клеймом, секирой в круге. Вырезал весь караван не задумываясь! У него в банде всякое отребье, сброд… и ведь не задерживается – Гар и со своими людьми ведет себя как Кровопийца, но на одного убитого приходят двое новых.  
  
– Удача притягивает, – произнес Рэндалл. – Так говорил мой старший брат.  
  
– Хороша удача – когда того и гляди убьют! Но нет, каждый на что-то надеется…  
  
«Сволочь этот Гар, – подумал Рэндалл. – Хороший вождь, пусть даже атаман разбойников, должен защищать своих людей, а не бросать их на смерть». Рада хранила мрачное молчание. Рэндалл уже знал этот жестокий огонек, эту неподвижную точку в ее глазах. Похоже, она слышала о проделках Гара Кровопийцы уже даже не в десятый раз.  
  
Впрочем, сев за стол с каджитами-караванщиками, она снова смеялась, шутила и расспрашивала старых знакомых об их делах. Рэндалл тоже втянулся в беседу. Его заставили дважды пересказать, как Рада познакомилась с Сормом, охали и ахали. Самому Рэндаллу очень хотелось уточнить, кто такая Рада и почему она пользуется таким авторитетом среди каджитов. Наконец, он решился:  
  
– Вы уважаете Раду за то, что она Драконорожденная?  
  
Купцы смолкли. Наконец, Дж’Арно, осторожно подбирая слова, произнес:  
  
– Мы узнали об этом только из твоего рассказа, почтенный Рэндалл. Но Рада – из клана Гривы, и для каждого из нас в свое время она сделала что-то хорошее. Разве она не рассказывала тебе, как спасла Алгри, когда нашла его в горах? Фалмеры отпустили его, но стоило выйти из пещеры, как на него напал саблезуб. Ри’Рада принесла его в дом своего отца, вылечила и нашла купца, который обучил его торговому делу. Матери Дж’Арно она помогла основать лавку и убедила друзей покупать у нее товары – а то мы бы умерли от голода. И так со всеми…  
  
– Это правда. Но Ри’Рада мало рассказывает о своих добрых поступках и вообще о себе, – заметил Алгри. – Она даже о своей невесте рассказала только Алгри, и то совсем немного. А потом ушла, никому ничего не сказав, и много лет Алгри ее не видел…  
  
«Так у нее была жена?»  
  
Рэндалл подумал, что понимает. Кольцо, которое так берегла Рада, наверняка подарок покойной супруги. Что покойной – это как пить дать, а то бы они путешествовали вместе. Может, она в Рифтене хочет снова попытать счастья с этой Мьол Львицей?  
  
Наутро они уже выехали в дорогу.  
  
– Мы направляемся в Рифтен, а оттуда – в Эльсвейр, – рассказывал Алгри. – Сделаем крюк, потому что Алгри любит останавливаться в мелких поселениях, там распродается все, что мы везем, без остатка. Это выгодно! Алгри еще хочет заехать в таверну «Красная вода», что на Осенней поляне, – тут каджит хитро подмигнул.  
  
– А что там? – не понял Рэндалл.  
  
– Алгри торгует всем подряд, – весело сказала Рада. – Из Рифтена он повезет в Эльсвейр мед с медоварни клана Черный Вереск, разве нет?  
  
– Не только, но мед – обязательно, – не стал спорить Алгри.  
  
– А в «Красной воде», наверное, варят лучшее пиво, – продолжила Рада.  
  
– Нет! – Алгри заговорщицки понизил голос. – Там какая-то особенная скума. Как раз к весеннему празднику! Ее можно будет продать вдвое дороже нашей, обычной.  
  
– Ты хоть сам ее попробуй, – посоветовала Рада. – А то, может, она особенная потому, что отменная гадость.  
  
– Ну, Алгри не знает… Но человек, который говорил об этой таверне, клялся, что пробовал, и что это просто божественно!  
  
– Человек, который пробовал скуму, уже не принадлежит миру здравого смысла, – заметила Рада. – Веры его словам мало. Однако на наши праздники можно и привезти…  
  
Сапоги для Рады были куплены в ближайшем селении. Она без церемоний ввалилась в лавку сапожника, который панически заверещал: «Каджитам нельзя! С каджитами нельзя! Убирайтесь прочь, ворье, а то стражу позову!», на что Рада поинтересовалась «А может, тебе дракона позвать? Я могу». Почему-то сапожник ей поверил и даже уступил товар почти вдвое дешевле, чем просил вначале. Алгри долго ворчал и злился на «джекосиит», которые считают всех каджитов ворами, а Рада смеялась. Ведь когда крикливый сапожник успокоился, он, не торгуясь, купил у «ворья» множество шкур.  
  
А сапоги оказались отменно стачаны, хотя и без богатой отделки.  
  
Дорога бежала и бежала вперед; ничего особенного не происходило, кроме остановок в каждом селении, торговля шла бойко, Алгри и его каджиты потирали руки, подсчитывая барыши, остальные охранники откровенно скучали, и только Рада и Рэндалл не теряли бдительности. Наконец, путь привел караванщиков на Осеннюю поляну.  
  
Рэндаллу не раз приходилось бывать и в холде Рифт, и в самом Рифтене, но Осеннюю поляну он видел впервые. Глухое место, лес… Какой-то медвежий угол, думал Рэндалл. Где тут можно построить таверну, и кто будет ее посещать?  
  
– Алгри, ты ничего не перепутал?  
  
– Нет, Алгри знает, что это здесь. Вон он, – Алгри указал вперед на какие-то развалины.  
  
– И сколько лет назад тут была таверна?  
  
– Месяц назад была точно, – каджит ухмыльнулся. – Тут же варят скуму, а это, знаешь ли, незаконно, вот они и прячутся. Под тем заброшенным домиком есть большой подвал, не хуже, чем «Серебряная кровь» в Маркарте, и уж там-то тебе разбавленного пива не подадут.  
  
Дж’Арно и еще один купец решили спуститься вниз. Рада и Рэндалл переглянулись.  
  
– Пойду-ка я и пригляжу за ними, – сказала Рада.  
  
– Я с тобой, – вызвался Рэндалл. «Таверна» являлась скорее притоном – и кто знает, сколько ошалевших от скумы людей сгинуло в ней навсегда?  
  
Всякий раз, когда Рэндалл оказывался в подобных местах, они производили на него очень тяжелое впечатление. Встречались ему люди, которые лезли на рожон, нелепо рискуя жизнью, встречались и люди, которые разрушали свою судьбу распутством или пьянством; но в притонах таких было слишком, слишком много – а других не бывало вовсе, и оттого казалось, что весь мир кашляет, глупо хихикая, или ни с того ни с сего бросается в драку, выпучив мертвые, пустые глаза… В притоне «Красная вода» все оказалось еще хуже, потому что в подвал не проникало дневного света. Светильники заливали помещение тусклым, каким-то гнойным сиянием, женщина за стойкой, предлагавшая скуму, и говорила, и двигалась механически, точно двемерская кукла с безмерно усталым застывшим лицом, стоял тошнотворный запах немытых тел, горящей ворвани и отсыревших тряпок. Но трактирщица уверяла, что лучше скумы нет во всем Скайриме.  
  
– А что в ней такого, почтенная? – спросила Рада.  
  
– В нее добавляется особая красная вода, которая придает чудесный, неповторимый вкус, – заверила трактирщица.  
  
Рада откупорила бутылку и принюхалась. Рэндалл тем временем следил за купцами и заодно вполглаза наблюдал за посетителями: безумец, посвятивший жизнь скуме, может взвиться в любой момент. Внезапно лицо одного из пожилых доходяг, надсадно кашлявшего на койке в тесном закутке, показалось ему знакомым. Но мало ли что покажется в полутьме… Рэндалл сосредоточился, припомнил заклинание – помещение резко осветилось.  
  
– Не надо! – взвизгнула трактирщица.  
  
Рэндалл послушно умерил мощь заклинания, но не погасил, и сделал несколько шагов. Доходяга, продолжая кашлять, повернулся на свет, и Рэндалл смог его разглядеть.  
  
– Свидольф, – позвал он, не веря себе. – Свидольф! Старый друг! Ты же был с моим отцом, а потом ушел в дружине Харальда! Свидольф, очнись, это я, Рэндалл!  
  
– Ха… ральд… кхе-кхе…  
  
– Свидольф, опомнись. Скажи, где Харальд? Почему ты здесь?  
  
Свидольфа затрясло от неудержимого кашля. Ему сейчас под пятьдесят, думал Рэндалл, и это точно Свидольф, не узнать его невозможно – у него очень приметное лицо, со шрамом, родинкой и горбинкой на носу, но как же он постарел! Лысый, грязный, истощенный… Он будто самому себе в деды годится! Это все скума, не иначе. С болью смотрел Рэндалл на опустившегося старика, которому его отец когда-то верил, как самому себе…  
  
– Харальд, – Свидольф вдруг застыл, во взгляде его прорезалась какая-то осмысленность. – Харальд. Наш маленький солнечный херсирк, ну как же. Он здесь, в Рифтене, где еще ему быть. Живет и здравствует. Харальд, да… Нас только двое и осталось. За шесть лет все убиты – и те, кто был в его первой дружине, и те, кто прибился к нам позже. Скоро я умру, и он останется один… один… Ха… ральд… кхе…  
  
Свидольф захлебнулся кашлем, корчась на койке. Рада, подойдя, потрясенно смотрела на него. Бывший дружинник надрывался, выплевывая гнойную мокроту, его трясло; вряд ли он замечал, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Гнилые лохмотья сползли с немытого тела, и Рэндалл заметил на предплечье Свидольфа что-то вроде татуировки.  
  
Рада смотрела на эту татуировку, не замечая больше ничего.  
  
– Кто купит нашу скуму и попробует хоть раз, больше не уйдет отсюда, – разливалась соловьем трактирщица, и Дж’Арно уже поднес бутылку к губам.  
  
– Не пробуй, – вдруг рявкнула Рада, в один прыжок очутившись рядом с каджитами. Дж’Арно удивленно покосился на нее, но бутылку отставил. – Рэндалл, уводи их. Потом объясню.  
  
Рэндалл выпроводил обоих купцов и вернулся за Радой. Она стояла в дверях, явно опасаясь нападения.  
  
– Пойдем?  
  
– Пойдем, – кивнула она и вышла из подвала бочком, держа руку на рукояти меча. Рэндалл обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Свидольфа. Тот вытянулся на койке и не шевелился, неестественно вывернув шею.  
  
…Потом, уже в дороге, Рада и впрямь объяснила, почему не позволила купить партию скумы:  
  
– Это не просто особый вкус. Хозяева «Красной воды» – вампиры, у них необычная магия, и они добавляют в скуму что-то свое. Меня сильно смутили вопли той тетки, что никто из отведавших их скуму не покидает притон. Значит, это какое-то вампирское обольщение или еще что-то в этом роде. А ну как каджиты, которые попробуют здешнее пойло, потом попрутся сюда, и никак ты их не остановишь?  
  
– Жаль Свидольфа, – сказал Рэндалл. Рада промолчала.  
  
Вечером, уже засыпая, Рэндалл вдруг отчетливо вспомнил татуировку Свидольфа. Секира в круге. Где-то что-то он уже видел или слышал о таком клейме, что-то очень нехорошее. Значит, Свидольф впал в зависимость от скумы и покатился по наклонной. Конечно, Харальд ничего не мог сделать – человек, разок попробовав скумы, почти никогда не может вырваться из ее когтей.  
  
Во всяком случае, Харальд здесь, в Рифтене. Харальд Зазубрина, его брат. Рэндалл ни о чем больше не мог думать. Какой он сейчас? Понятно, что высокий и сильный, рост-то никуда не денется… Чем занимается? Все такой же длинноволосый или остригся? Бородат? Есть ли у него жена? Может быть, Рэндалла обнимет с пяток племянников и племянниц? Раздобыл ли он сапфировое ожерелье для Хедди? И почему не давал о себе знать столько лет?  
  
– Рада, – позвал он, пытаясь отвлечься, – ты случаем не собираешься жениться на Мьол?  
  
– Жениться? Что ты! Мы подружились, но жениться…  
  
– У тебя была невеста. Алгри рассказывал. Ты овдовела?  
  
Рада кивнула.  
  
– Давно?  
  
– Шесть лет назад.  
  
– И с тех пор одна? – Рада снова кивнула. – Понимаю… Женщине труднее найти жену.  
  
– Я и не искала. Моя Этайн – единственная.  
  
– Она бы не хотела, чтобы ты осталась одинокой на всю жизнь, наверное, – предположил Рэндалл.  
  
– Может быть. Но я не хочу другой жены.  
  
– Моя мама тоже не хотела другого мужа после гибели отца, – сказал Рэндалл. – Так что я тебя понимаю… Кто была Этайн? Красивая?  
  
– Нет, – Рада чуть улыбнулась. – Добрая. Она была из меров. Шаманка и целительница. Это она учила меня магии…  
  
– Та, что боялась применять боевые заклинания, чтобы кого-то не ранить? – вспомнил Рэндалл.  
  
– Да. Она вылечила меня, когда мы еще не были знакомы, и она думала, что я враг. Она была самой доброй из всех, кого я знала… А потом ее не стало.  
  
Каджит и данмер, подумал Рэндалл. Точно данмер, раз не красавица. Он представил себе тонкую, смуглую, остроухую эльфийку с «птичьими» косточками и высокими скулами – и рядом уютную пушистую Раду. Должно быть, они составляли прекрасную пару.  
  
– Рада, – вдруг спросил Рэндалл, – ты всегда так напрягаешься, когда при тебе упоминают фалмеров… Это они убили Этайн?  
  
Рада изумленно уставилась на него и медленно-медленно покачала головой.  
  
  
  
***  
  


_И земля не в силах кричать.  
На губах ее смерти печать.  
Черный пепел вместо дождя  
На лице твоем. _

  
  
Рада пробежала последние шаги. За спиной сиял в лучах утра весенний, нестерпимо прекрасный Вайтран, – чудо, радуга в струях дождя, бесконечное счастье, и Рада обернулась перед входом в пещеру Мерцающего Тумана.  
  
Радуга и счастье оставались за спиной.  
  
Почему-то у Рады сжалось сердце.  
  
Казалось бы – о чем волноваться? Она наконец-то поговорила с родными. Многого им не сказала, понимая, что шаманка из меров не совсем тот человек, которого готовы принять в знатный эльсвейрский клан. Уже то, что Рада собиралась переселиться к Этайн, отнюдь не привело ее родню в восторг. Но у Этайн был свой клан, более того – она как целитель и шаманка возглавляла этот клан и не могла бросить родных без вождя и, главное, медицинской помощи.  
  
– Тебе ведь не обязательно всегда жить со мной, – говорила она. – Мы жители Подземья, а ты – Поверхности, ты зачахнешь без солнца и ветра, заболеешь от сырости и прохлады пещер. Что, если ты будешь немного жить со мной, а немного – с родными?  
  
– Если бы ты на это время переселялась к нам, – предложила как-то Рада.  
  
Этайн попробовала разок выйти из пещеры, но неудачно: стояло вёдро, и ее бледная кожа, никогда не знавшая весеннего солнца, обгорела до волдырей.  
  
– Я попробую еще раз, – уверяла Этайн. – А как думаешь, я не покажусь твоим родным некрасивой?  
  
Этайн и была некрасива, как любой фалмер, и Рада сказала:  
  
– Они примут тебя и полюбят, когда узнают лучше. Для меня-то ты самая прекрасная!  
  
…Сейчас, бросив последний взгляд на утренний Вайтран, Рада с болью вспомнила тот разговор. Отчего ей было так тревожно? Откуда взялся колючий холодный ком в груди? Я просто волнуюсь, что моя семья не примет фалмера, успокоила сама себя Рада.  
  
Холл, в котором больше не появлялось морозных пауков. Мост. Уступ, – Рада давно похоронила скелеты когда-то погибших здесь людей. Озеро и отражение факела Рады в нем.  
  
Вот и поселение фалмеров. Никакого движения… Неужели они еще спят? Странно – у них, конечно, свое счисление времени, но по этому счислению должен быть разгар дня. Откуда эта боль под левыми ребрами, откуда эта тяжелая, неживая тишина, и этот страшный запах разлагающейся плоти, ниточкой тянущийся…  
  
Из поселения.  
  
Рада, размахивая факелом, добежала до ближайшей хижины. Запах стал невыносимым, а потом в неверном свете факела она разглядела густые темные лужи. Кровь.  
  
А за хижиной она увидела трупы.  
  
Младенцы с размозженными черепами, женщины с отрезанными руками – видимо, они пытались остановить убийц магией, мужчины с рублеными ранами на головах и груди… Никто не был убит одним ударом: каждый погибший оказался жестоко искалечен – те, кто расправился с фалмерами, кромсали беззащитные тела, наслаждаясь мучениями жертв. Рада шла в смрадной тишине, заглядывая в те лица, которые хоть как-то уцелели. Выколотые слепые глаза… разбитые головы… отрубленные руки и ноги… Фалмеры лежали вповалку, вперемешку со злокрысами, многих из которых освежевали живьем и бросили умирать. Старуха, прибитая копьем к стене собственного дома, ребенок, висящий на заостренной палке, женщина, разрубленная пополам… Братья Этайн, которых Рада учила ветру-на-песке – рукопашному бою каджитов, – от обоих остались только кучки истерзанной плоти…  
  
– Этайн! – закричала Рада и побежала, оскальзываясь на сырой кровавой глине.  
  
В каждой хижине она находила мертвых изуродованных хозяев. Как будто взбесившиеся драугры закатили здесь жуткое пиршество. И почти в каждой хижине на стене или мебели виднелся один и тот же знак, грубо намалеванный кровью, – секира в круге. Некоторые фалмеры казались спящими, и Рада обрадованно бросалась к ним, но находила только мертвых: стоило перевернуть тело – обнаруживались ужасные раны, уже кишащие червями…  
  
– Этайн!  
  
Отчаянная, сумасшедшая надежда вдруг забрезжила у Рады. Что, если Этайн сумела скрыться? Нет, чепуха, она бы не бросила соплеменников, даже если бы только и смогла, что умереть вместе с ними… Но ее же тут нет, твердила себе Рада. И те, кого я не смогла опознать – Этайн нет среди них, уж ее-то я бы узнала в любом состоянии… Может, она ушла искать грибы и лишайники для своих зелий, когда убивали ее родственников?  
  
Рада не помнила, сколько она провела в подземелье, бродя между хижинами и в окрестностях. Шатаясь, она выбралась наружу и упала на четвереньки у входа в пещеру, тяжело и хрипло дыша.  
  
– Этайн, – простонала Рада.  
  
Будь Этайн каджиткой, у Рады еще оставалась бы надежда, что ее забрали в плен, но кто и когда брал в плен фалмера?  
  
Конь Рады подошел к ней и отвернулся с отвращением: одежда и шерсть пропахли мертвечиной.  
  
– Ну и дурак, – сказала ему Рада и всхлипнула без слез.  
  
В ней что-то сломалось, замерло, застыло. Не было ни боли, ни жалости, ни гнева. Только желание упасть в темноте и одиночестве – и спать, спать, спать, и никогда не просыпаться, и, может быть, увидеть Этайн во сне.  
  
С трудом Рада поднялась на ноги. Подозвала коня. Тот шарахался от нее, но все-таки дался. Рада оперлась об него – сесть в седло она не сумела, обвела взглядом утесы вокруг пещеры…  
  
Что-то виднелось неподалеку на склоне среди камней – что-то, похожее на руку.  
  
– Этайн! – закричала Рада и бросилась бегом туда. Конь заржал и побрел за ней.  
  
Рука, лежавшая в камнях, принадлежала Этайн – ее тонкие, нежные пальчики, так хорошо умевшие снимать боль, только лишенные свадебного кольца – подарка Рады; ее узкое запястье, на котором не было ни любимого браслета Этайн (второй такой же она подарила Раде), ни цепочки-оберега. Кожа уже отслоилась, ногти почернели. А выше локтя не было ничего. Выше локтя руку оторвали, именно оторвали, и оставалось лишь содрогнуться при мысли о чудовищной и безжалостной силе того, кто это сделал.  
  
– Эта-а-а-айн!  
  
Рада шатнулась, оперлась о валун, взглянула вниз…  
  
Там, внизу, была Этайн.  
  
…Потом она не могла вспомнить, что было дальше. Кто-то складывал для Этайн погребальный костер. Наверное, сама Рада, потому что больше некому: она пришла к пещере в одиночку. Кто-то выл над остывающими углями…  
  
Наверное, сама Рада.  
  
Кто-то спрашивал, зачем ей жить без Этайн…  
  
Но, придя в себя, Рада выехала из Вайтрана, не имея ни гроша за душой – ничего, кроме меча у пояса и нарисованной кровью секиры в памяти.  
  
Теперь она знала – зачем.  
  
  
  
***  
  


_Неужели я подожгу свой дом,  
Сад, который с таким трудом  
Рос на склоне заснеженных гор  
Я растопчу, как трусливый вор? _

  
  
– Я навещу Мьол Львицу, – сказала Рада. – А ты?  
  
– Ну, мы с ней даже не познакомились, это вы в одночасье стали подругами – не разлей вода, – усмехнулся Рэндалл. – Я отправлюсь искать Харальда. Может, он и не Зазубрина, как ты говорила, – Рада действительно сказала, что Харальд мог взять другое прозвище, – однако его трудно не заметить.  
  
– Думаю, ты прав, – кивнула Рада. – А я бы все-таки подождала, что скажет К’Эйси. У Темного Братства свои возможности, так что она скорее найдет Харальда, чем ты.  
  
– А если искать вдвоем, то точно быстрее найдем, – заметил Рэндалл.  
  
С утра они прибыли в Рифтен. Алгри остановился в дорогой таверне и умолял Раду и Рэндалла присоединиться к нему. В конце концов те согласились, но с условием, что частично оплатят проживание и еду. И теперь, пока Алгри и его купцы решали свои торговые вопросы, Рада и Рэндалл принялись за собственные дела.  
  
Рифтен отстоял от Маркарта очень далеко, Алгри не особо торопился, предпочитая остановки в каждом селении, поэтому, пока они добирались сюда, снег полностью сошел. Свежая трава веселила взгляд, ранние цветы пестрели в ней, и над ними вовсю хлопотали молодые пчелы, а сверху лили сладкий аромат цветущие клены. Рэндалл бывал в Рифтене, но давно, и с любопытством разглядывал старые деревянные домики, крепостные стены, отражающиеся в огромном озере, выселки – больше нигде он такого не видел, обычно жители Скайрима предпочитали строиться внутри городских стен, лотки, с которых шла бойкая торговля. Особенно охотно покупали в Рифтене мед и рыбу; разносчики предлагали пироги и охлажденные медовые напитки. Рэндалл прислушался к разговорам: многие жаловались, что по Большому каналу приходит все меньше торговых судов из-за войны имперцев и Братьев Бури. Жаловались и на оживившихся в последнее время разбойников – как всякий раз в смутное время, нынешние потрясения взбаламутили всю злобную шушеру. Однако непохоже было, чтобы рифтенцы бедствовали. Над городом царила старинная крепость – спросив, Рэндалл узнал, что она называется Миствейл.  
  
Когда они входили в город, стража потребовала с них какой-то «налог посетителя». Алгри начал убеждать их не брать этот налог, без особого успеха, но тут подключилась Рада. Ей удалось снизить «налог» едва ли не втрое. Потом Алгри рассказал, что никакого налога посетителя не предусмотрено – просто в Рифтене, помимо ярла, очень влиятельны Гильдия воров и какая-то Крысиная Нора, местные преступники. Они-то и занимаются вымогательством, от которого очень трудно спастись, и только с помощью Рады Алгри сумел как-то отговориться.  
  
Для Рэндалла это не было в новинку – он слыхал и о Гильдии воров, и о семействе Черный Вереск, которые указывают самому ярлу, но сталкивался с их делишками впервые. Однако это не слишком его интересовало. Рэндалл расспрашивал о брате.  
  
– Скажи, добрый человек, ты не встречал моего брата Харальда? Он очень высок, широкоплеч, и у него светлые воло… О, это ты, почтенный М’Айк, – внезапно перебил он сам себя, заметив, к кому пристал с очередными расспросами, и спешился, ведя коня в поводу. – Как ты здесь очутился так быстро?  
  
Как ни долго ехал их караван, но М’Айк-то шел пешком…  
  
Бродячий каджит-философ пожал плечами.  
  
– М’Айк может быстро путешествовать. Некоторые лентяи ездят в повозках, а для М’Айка что в повозке, что пешком – одно и то же.  
  
– Так я про Харальда, – Рэндалл подумал, что заядлый путешественник М’Айк вполне мог с ним встречаться. – Он очень высок, силен и красив. Белокурый воин…  
  
– Для М’Айка не важно, красив ты или умен, – заметил М’Айк. – Важно, что ты делаешь, – и он скосил проницательный взгляд на Рэндалла.  
  
Привычка М’Айка говорить какими-то полунамеками и при первой встрече вызвала у Рэндалла глухое раздражение, а сейчас совсем рассердила.  
  
– И что же он делает? – взвинченно спросил он. – Можно подумать, ты об этом что-то знаешь!  
  
М’Айк горделиво выпрямился.  
  
– М’Айк знает много, только говорит мало, – сказал он и отвернулся. – М’Айк закончил беседу. Поговори с кем-нибудь еще.  
  
Рэндалл не нашелся что на это ответить, а когда спохватился и окликнул, М’Айк был уже далеко и не обернулся.  
  
– Противный дядька, – проворчал Рэндалл. – Что это он намекал на дела Харальда?  
  
В конце улицы стоял дом побогаче. Рифтенцы не очень-то следили за красотой своих жилищ, поэтому их строения выглядели старыми и скромными. Не то дом, на который обратил внимание Рэндалл: большой, весь изукрашенный. Смотрелся он, пожалуй, кричаще, зато сразу было ясно, что хозяева из богачей и вообще не лыком шиты. Рэндалл приблизился к дому, и вдруг двери отворились, и из них вышел человек.  
  
Он был огромного роста. Широченные плечи едва протискивались в дверной проем, толстое красное лицо обрамляла всклокоченная бородища, а один глаз прикрывала повязка. Рубаха пестрела пятнами жира и ягод, будто хозяин вовсе не дорожил вещью из тонкого полотна и с затейливой вышивкой. Полысевшая голова тускло блестела, лишь на затылке и висках сохранились жидкие сальные волосы – когда-то белокурые, цвета солнечных лучей, небрежно заплетенные в косицы над скулами. На запястье у человека блестел браслет, показавшийся Рэндаллу где-то виденным, а пальцы были унизаны кольцами. Могучие мышцы перекатывались под тканью, – изрядно заплывшие жирком, но ничуть не ослабевшие, и большой живот не мешал богатырю легко и очень быстро двигаться, только добавлял опасного веса в схватке. С первого взгляда Рэндалл опознал в этом человеке прирожденного воина.  
  
А еще он узнал Харальда Зазубрину.  
  
Узнал – и застыл, не веря глазам. Не веря – и веря, и с любовью впитывая знакомый резкий поворот головы, знакомые косицы, знакомый взгляд чуть сверху вниз – а каким еще он может быть при таком росте, и все приметы возраста казались Рэндаллу прекрасными. Возмужал! Раздобрел. Стал еще сильнее. Эх, жаль его чудесных волос… зато какова борода!  
  
– Харальд, – тихо позвал Рэндалл. – Харальд, ты не узнаешь меня?  
  
– Что?  
  
В один миг Харальд очутился вплотную к нему, и короткий меч уперся в горло.  
  
– Кто ты такой, ты, гребаный нетч?  
  
– Харальд, что ты? Это же я, твой брат, Рэндалл! Вспомни, как ты собирался стать херсирком и основать город в Атморе. Вспомни Хедди и маму, Харальд…  
  
– Рэндалл, – Харальд с удивлением опустил меч и покрутил головой, словно не веря своим ушам. – Надо же. Рэндалл, братишка! Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть! Э-эх, чтоб меня грязекраб за яйца ухватил, это же мой братишка!  
  
И Харальд неожиданно подхватил Рэндалла и подбросил в воздух, как в детстве!  
  
– А какого нетча тебе тут надо, а? – вдруг подозрительно спросил он.  
  
Рэндалл обнял его, снова чувствуя себя мальчишкой. Вот-вот они присядут на старом отполированном их штанами бревне за домом, и Харальд начнет: «Однажды в далекой-далекой стране…»  
  
– Мы сопровождали караван купцов, – сказал он. – И, знаешь, я искал тебя. Мама все плакала, скучала по тебе, и Хедди все уши прожужжала о ее старшем братце…  
  
– А, – без особого воодушевления отозвался Харальд. – Ну пойдем, расскажешь мне, что да как… Стоп, я же видел тебя с этими караванщиками. Связался с драными котами…  
  
– Да будет тебе, они честные торговцы, – возразил Рэндалл, смеясь.  
  
В доме Харальд мигом разлил вино по кубкам. Жилье у него представляло собой причудливое собрание всего, что попалось под руку: чеканные кубки на столе, давным-давно не мытые, зато посеребренные; ценное, инкрустированное золотом или просто редкое оружие на стенах, затоптанный, но дорогой ковер на полу. На столе громоздились объедки. «Не женат», – решил про себя Рэндалл. Эх, жаль, что Рада… уж она бы приучила Харальда к порядку. Рэндалл представил себе брата рядом со статной черной каджиткой – какая была бы пара!  
  
На шкафу виднелась каменная чаша, и Рэндалл вздрогнул.  
  
Конечно, это была вовсе не та чаша из сказок Харальда, в которую собирали кровь праведника. Но воспоминание оказалось острым и сладостно-болезненным. Только сейчас Рэндалл понял, как дороги ему деньки детства, проведенные с Харальдом…  
  
– Жри, тут все можно брать смело – ничего не отравлено, – хохотнул Харальд, вгрызаясь в свиной окорок, а потом смачно облизывая пальцы.  
  
Хоть он и велел, чтобы Рэндалл рассказывал о своей жизни, но Рэндаллу больше хотелось расспросить его. Харальд скучнел от его вопросов. «Да как все… Ну сколотил я дружину, мы то нанимались, как ты, охранниками, то воевали… А какая разница, за кого? И за Империю подраться успели, и за Братьев Бури…» Видимо, политика не слишком его занимала.  
  
– А потом я понял, что, наемничая, много не наживешь, – заявил Харальд, принимаясь за очередной кусок мяса. – Ну ты, это, чем занимался-то?  
  
Рэндалл начал рассказывать о путешествиях с караванами, и скоро Харальд перебил.  
  
– Вот у меня приключения так приключения, – гордо сказал он и оглушительно рыгнул. Мать всегда ругала его за такие штучки, и Рэндалл засмеялся вместе с ним – еще одному детскому воспоминанию. – Ух, мы и повеселились с братками! Головы – в одну сторону! Руки – в другую! Чего их в живых-то оставлять, это ж враги, верно?  
  
– А мы недавно победили дес… то есть двадцать Изгоев, – похвастался и Рэндалл. – С ворожеей! Как перерезали их всех!  
  
То, что Изгоев насчитывалось все-таки десять, и что они с Радой убили не больше троих, включая ворожею, говорить было не обязательно. Воинская похвальба – сродни рыбацкой, и цена ей такая же.  
  
– А та каджиточка, черненькая, что с тобой, – Харальд прищурился со значением.  
  
– Это Рада, – сказал Рэндалл и почему-то покраснел.  
  
– Ага, Рада, значит, – хмыкнул Харальд. – Поделишься? Я уж предвкушаю, как мы с тобой ее разложим…  
  
– Э, погоди, – остановил его Рэндалл. – Не надо о ней так. Рада мой друг, и она хорошая девушка, настоящий товарищ…  
  
– Товарищ, да? Ну-ну, – фыркнул Харальд.  
  
– И если ты ей предложишь такое, она тебе живо зубы пересчитает.  
  
– А кто ее спрашивать будет? – удивился Харальд.  
  
Рэндалл стал было возражать, но Харальд его уже не слушал. Он увлеченно говорил о каких-то купцах, каких-то головах, каких-то позолоченных кафтанах и обозах. Что-то в его путаных рассказах показалось Рэндаллу странным, непохожим на обычный треп наемников и охранников. «Кто же он теперь, мой брат?»  
  
– Это оружие, – Рэндалл указал на развешанные по стенам мечи, алебарды и кинжалы. – Ты с ним упражняешься, да?  
  
– Чего? – Харальд снова хохотнул, точно над несмышленышем. – Очень надо! Это раньше я кого-то боялся. А теперь я, знаешь ли, заговоренный. Все мои дружки, кроме старого Свидольфа, уже болтаются в Совнгарде. А я живой и никого не боюсь!  
  
– Свидольф умер, – сказал Рэндалл. – Я видел его перед смертью. Это он сказал мне, где тебя искать.  
  
– Чего? Туда ему и дорога, раз он такое трепло, – заявил Харальд. И опять что-то неприятно царапнуло Рэндалла. Пусть Свидольф и превратился в жалкого, опустившегося пьяницу, но говорить так о старом боевом побратиме…  
  
– Ну, он же только мне сказал. А как это – заговоренный?  
  
Харальд помолчал.  
  
– Ладно, братишка, – произнес он, – тебе, так и быть, скажу. Но никому ни гу-гу, понял? А то у меня с трепачами разговор короткий, не посмотрю, что ты мой брат. Я тут одного некромантишку нашел. И он придумал, как сделать зелье, от которого самая мощная магическая защита. Никому не одолеть, ни колдуну, ни воину! Велел только кровь фалмера раздобыть…  
  
Рэндалл не удивился. Мертвая кровь высоко ценилась черными магами, и нередко свежие могилы на кладбищах оказывались разрытыми – не самими магами, так их заказчиками или просто гробокопателями, надеявшимися выгодно сбыть собранную кровь.  
  
– А где ты мертвого фалмера нашел?  
  
– А на хрена он мне нужен? – Харальд грубо захохотал. – Мертвого! Ну ты ляпнул, как пернул! Мертвого всегда можно сделать из живого! А мне еще кровь девственницы нужна была, прикинь? Так я нашел одну. Прове-ерил… Как вспомню, так вздрогну, – помрачнев, добавил он, – эта гребаная сучка выжгла мне глаз, когда я раскроил черепушку одному из фалмерских пащенков. А как она визжала, когда я ей руку оторвал! Дергалась, насилу удержал ее, чтобы кровь собрать…  
  
Рэндалла замутило.  
  
Фалмеры вызывали у него стойкое отвращение. Но одно дело – убить существо, которое атакует тебя с луком или мечом, а другое – та жестокая расправа, о которой говорил Харальд.  
  
– Если б я знал, что ты меня найдешь, я б этого урода в живых оставил, чтобы он и тебе такую защиту сварганил, – добавил Харальд.  
  
– Какого урода?  
  
– Да некроманта же! А то я его поторопился пристукнуть, пока он всем подряд такую защиту не наделал. Оно когда у меня защита, то хорошо, а когда у всех – скучища: на кой мне враги, которых нельзя убить? Вот-то он зенки выпучил, думал, раз он мне услуги оказывает, я его пощажу, – и Харальд снова расхохотался. – Говорю ж, никого из старых дружков уже нет в живых, все кормят червяков. Ну ничего, я тут столковался с одним редгардом, скоро у меня будут другие парни – из металла, ха-ха. Привезет этих красавцев, возьмет для меня инструкцию у чароплета из Маркарта, который на всяких железках собаку съел – и уж тогда-то мы заживем! Кстати, что-то этот старый хрыч долгонько не едет, у меня уже кончается терпение. Как бы я его не пришиб, когда явится!  
  
Рэндалл опустил голову.  
  
Ему казалось, что он находится в дурном сне и никак не может проснуться. Человек, хохотавший с ним за столом, не мог быть его братом. Его солнечным мальчиком, его будущим ярлом Атморы, собиравшимся подарить сестре сапфировое ожерелье, а подданным – счастье. Рэндалл уже понимал, что Харальд никакой не ярл, и не тан, потому что тан Рифтена – Мьол Львица, и не херсирк, или давно перестал быть им. И в Атмору он плыть и не думал. Но как он мог так измениться? Скума, думал Рэндалл. Ну конечно.  
  
Скума вместо жены и детей. А вместо города, основанного в вечнозеленой Атморе, и волшебной чаши – битком набитый дорогими грязными вещами дом, выстроенный на неправедно нажитые деньги. Рэндалл уже не сомневался, что Харальд – попросту разбойник с большой дороги, и его рассказы об убитых купцах, о караванах, в которых он не оставлял никого в живых, – вовсе не похвальба, а чистейшая правда.  
  
Верить в это не хотелось.  
  
Хотелось верить, что Харальд хотя бы подвизается в Гильдии воров… и не получалось.  
  
Рэндалл поднялся и вышел на воздух. Ему надо было уложить в голове все, что он только что услышал и увидел. С улицы доносились женские голоса.  
  
– Ты точно идешь с добром? – подозрительно спрашивал один. – А то он вырежет всю мою семью, он такой, знаешь!  
  
– Не вырежет, – уверенно отвечал второй, и Рэндалл узнал голос Рады.  
  
Она шла рядом с конем с одной стороны и какой-то женщиной – с другой, держа меч обнаженным и готовым к атаке, и выражение ее лица встревожило Рэндалла. Он видел Раду настолько сосредоточенной лишь однажды – когда она убивала разбойников в Винтерхолде. Но что случилось на этот раз?  
  
Харальд вышел из дома, привычным жестом зажав в руке меч, сыто икнул, прицелился и швырнул бутылку в женщину возле Рады. Не попал, но бутылка, упав, разбилась, и стекла вонзились женщине в ноги, та взвизгнула.  
  
– Рада, – заговорил Рэндалл и запнулся. Говорить не хотелось. Он припомнил, как отзывался Харальд о Раде и что он рассказывал о своей жизни. И что теперь? «Привет, Рада, это мой брат, бандит и убийца, он наговорил кучу гадостей на твой счет?»  
  
Для начала надо бы самому научиться с этим жить…  
  
Рада направила клинок на Харальда, не обратив внимания на Рэндалла.  
  
– Что это? – спросила она, указывая острием на его запястье.  
  
– Это? Мои побрякушки, – ответил Харальд. – Станут твоими, если будешь хорошей девочкой.  
  
– Это не твое, – спокойно сказала Рада. Теперь Рэндалл видел, что на ней точно такой же браслет, как и на Харальде – то-то украшение показалось знакомым. – Это браслет моей невесты. Парный, второй она подарила мне. А это женское свадебное кольцо, которое передавалось в нашей семье от матери к дочери, я подарила его своей невесте.  
  
– Было ваше – стало наше, – перебил Харальд. – Э, какая невеста, что ты несешь? Я снял это с фалмерши, уродливой, как все вонючие драугры, вместе взятые!  
  
– Ну-ну, Рада, – предостерегающе сказал Рэндалл. – Фалмеры, сама знаешь, нападают первыми…  
  
– Я же тебе говорила, – тихим, бесцветным голосом произнесла Рада. – Этайн никогда и никому не причиняла зла. Я сказала ее родичам, что люди с Поверхности не злы, и с ними можно подружиться. А потом пришли эти, – меч снова указал на Харальда, – и истребили их. Ты спрашивал, как умерла моя невеста. Ее убил этот человек – преступник и негодяй Гар Кровопийца, а его дружки вырезали весь ее клан. Кто нападал на них? Младенцы? Старики? Моя Этайн? У них даже не было ничего ценного – эти разбойники просто развлекались, убивая беззащитных жертв…  
  
– Ого, «беззащитных», – перебил Харальд. – Эта гадина мне глаз выбила!  
  
Рада подняла на него взгляд и промолчала.  
  
И тогда Рэндалл понял, что время сомнений для Рады закончилось. И еще понял, что она не даст Харальду поединка.  
  
Наверное, следовало предупредить Харальда, что Рада обучалась в Коллегии магов и хорошо владеет магией разрушения. И что она владеет Криком.  
  
Следовало бы предупредить и Раду, что у Харальда мощная магическая защита… Впрочем, Рада почувствовала это и без Рэндалла.  
  
Заклинание, что она сплела, Рэндаллу было не знакомо – странная, очень древняя магия, которой она ударила в Харальда. Тот сперва рассмеялся, но смех сразу же стих, и, зверея на глазах, Харальд бросился наперерез Раде, размахивая клинком.  
  
– Кри Лун Аус! – выкрикнула Рада, перевела дыхание и снова стряхнула в Харальда с руки причудливое заклинание.  
  
Фалмерское, догадался Рэндалл. Еще и соединенное с Ту’умом… Защита, замешанная на крови фалмера, спасала от всех известных видов колдовства – кроме магии самих фалмеров, и пусть Этайн, обучавшая Раду, не могла пользоваться силой разрушения, зато сумела Рада. Рэндаллу показалось, что он видит призрачный лиловатый панцирь, который стремительно разваливается на части под атаками Рады.  
  
Теперь они были в равных условиях. Почти в равных – потому что мало кто мог устоять против громадного Харальда. Но Рада недаром постоянно упражнялась со всеми видами оружия!  
  
От первого удара меча она увернулась, второй – парировала клинком. А третий… пропустила, разворачиваясь, и одновременно ударила мечом и ногой. Ветер-на-песке, понял Рэндалл. Драгоценное достояние каджитов – их рукопашный бой, ловко соединенный с нордским классическим фехтованием.  
  
Клинок вспорол ребра и брюшину до самого паха так, что вывалились кишки, Харальд взревел, а Рада рубанула его еще раз – теперь вскрывая грудь с другой стороны. И еще…  
  
Что-то тягостное было в этом бое, как будто Рада, запомнив, что сотворили с Этайн, во что бы то ни стало хотела сделать то же самое с Харальдом, ее убийцей – и методично, с холодным ожесточением делала. Ноги Харальда подломились; падая на колени, он еще раз попытался отбить атаку Рады, но она снова ударила его ногой, свалила на землю и резким движением отрубила руку с браслетом и кольцом. Потом наклонилась и сдернула и то, и другое.  
  
Остальные украшения ее не интересовали – Рада возвращала свое.  
  
Харальд был еще жив, когда Рэндалл подбежал к нему, но спасти его уже никто бы не взялся.  
  
– Однажды в далеких-далеких землях, – тихо проговорил Рэндалл, наклонившись к брату, – каджитская принцесса полюбила фалмерскую шаманку… Это она убила Свидольфа, Харальд. И остальных твоих товарищей. А теперь добралась и до тебя. Убивая, надо помнить, что за каждого мертвеца найдется кому отомстить…  
  
– Я… я убивал… всех… чтобы не мстили… проклятая гадина, тварь… откуда я знал, что они стакнулись… прокля…  
  
Изо рта Харальда потекла кровь, и голова его бессильно свесилась набок.  
  
Рэндалл стоял над ним, не зная, что делать дальше.  
  
Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы ничего этого не происходило. Чтобы Харальд оказался добродушным толстым лавочником с кучей детей и непременным сладким рулетом для гостей, и его женушка постелила бы Раде и Рэндаллу вышитые простыни, пока братья вспоминают детские мечты об Атморе… Или хотя бы – чтобы Рада отомстила за невесту до их знакомства. Пусть бы даже она и призналась – так и так, твой брат был моим кровником. Рэндалл бы понял. Намечтал бы себе отважных честных воителей в далекой-далекой земле, чтобы им то улыбалось переменчивое воинское счастье, то отворачивалось. А коли сама судьба выбирает победителя, что толку мстить?  
  
Он сорвал травинку, прикусил. Травинка оказалась полынью – во рту разлилась нестерпимая горечь.  
  
Я полынь-трава – горечь на губах …  
  
Рада стояла перед ним и смотрела в землю.  
  
– Теперь ты мой кровник, – сказала она. – Я догадалась еще с Маркарта. Описание уж очень похожее. Надеялась, что Гар не твой брат, мало ли высоких и светловолосых нордов… Но я должна была отомстить, понимаешь, Рэндалл? Я все эти шесть лет со дня смерти Этайн жила только ради отмщения. Если бы ты их видел… дети, женщины, Этайн… что сотворили с ними эти… – она брезгливо тронула тело Харальда носком сапога. – Мои дела закончены. Больше у меня нет ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить. Если ты захочешь взять мою жизнь как виру за жизнь брата – я не стану сопротивляться.  
  
Солнечный мальчик оказался кровожадным убийцей.  
  
Волшебная чаша – просто чашей с кровью, использованной так, как только и можно использовать мертвую кровь, пусть и праведника: для черного ведовства.  
  
Теплая подруга – живым мечом, существовавшим во имя мести.  
  
Горечь на губах.  
  
Горечь на словах…  
  
– Уходи, – сказал Рэндалл, с трудом выталкивая голос из глотки. – Уходи, прошу! – почти выкрикнул он. В глазах отчаянно резало.  
  
Рада опустила голову и отвернулась. Рэндалл сквозь что-то соленое, застилавшее взгляд, видел, как она седлает коня, как горбится в седле, потерянная и молчаливая – горькая былинка в бесконечной степи одиночества.  
  
Ветром окружен тонкий стебелек – переломлен он...  
  
– Так ты не будешь ей мстить? – спросила, подходя, Мьол Львица. – Это хорошо, а то мне в Рифтене беспорядки не нужны. И что она его убила – тоже хорошо. Он, знаешь ли, изводил весь город, прямо запугал всех, включая самого ярла…  
  
– Нет, не буду. Рада – мой друг, несмотря ни на что, – сказал Рэндалл. Мьол Львица понимающе кивнула, но Рэндалл все-таки повторил: – Мой единственный друг.  
  
Он еще немного постоял, наконец, решился, подхватил заплечный мешок и вскочил на коня, пришпорив его.  
  
Вокруг стояла весна: она гремела и щебетала, она цвела и зеленела, и ее отсвет ложился на лица рифтенских жителей, на деревянные, серые от времени дома, на копыта коней, на ножны, в которых прятались клинки, на лужу крови, в которой умирал Харальд. И Рэндалл уходил из Рифтена и из мертвого прошлого вслед за Радой – туда, где жила весна без привкуса крови.  
  



End file.
